LOS PELIGROS DE UN AMOR
by K13 ewe
Summary: emma una estudiante transferida debe evitar caer en la tentación de la chica que suele molestarla y centrarse en su futuro
1. Chapter 1

aqui les dejo un nuevo tic, yo se que tengo muchos sin actualizar espero que sea de su agrado

* * *

LOS PELIGROS DE UN AMOR

_El Señor es justo en todos sus caminos y bondadoso en todas sus obras._  
_El Señor está cerca de quienes lo invocan, de quienes lo invocan de verdad._  
_Salmo 145:17-18_

PROLOGO:

Emma estaba sentada en un banco en el parque, en mis manos un libro de derecho, me limpiaba mis lagrimas, recordando como había entrado a la preparatoria StoryBrooke...

FLASHBACK

Estaba desempacando las cajas en mi nueva casa, venia de una gran ciudad como lo era nueva york, mi padre era el sheriff del pueblo, mi madre recién se mudaba de nueva york a Boston, es maestra de primaria...

-emma, ¿todo bien cariño?*abriendo la puerta*

-si, papa, recién termino con esto*sacando mis trofeos de baloncesto*

-se paciente hija, según tengo entendido en el próximo periodo abrirán el baloncesto*sonriendo*

-si, ya me lo dijiste, ¿como esta killian?*mirándolo*

-mejor, ya sabes, se impacienta por salir a bucear, pero debe tener reposo, no cualquiera se engancha el pie con un anzuelo*apenado*

-iré por comida al dinner y después jugaremos monopoly en su cuarto*sonriendo*

-le encantara la idea, gracias por aceptarnos hija*acariciando mi cabello*

-de nada papa*sacándolas cajas*

Termine de desempacar y cogí dinero para ir a Granny's el único restaurant que quedaba cerca de la casa, cogí mi bici, ya que mi moto aun no llegaba, pedaleando calmadamente, aun no conocía ese lugar y me llevaría tiempo a aclimatarme, cuando vi que estaba la luz verde avance, para mi desgracia un auto, mas bien un mercedes se iba a cruzar al mismo tiempo, provocando un chirrido de llantas...

-fíjate 4 ojos*gritándole*

Una morena de ojos castaños me había gritado en plena calle, mientras sus amigos se reían, suspire, ya tuve mi primer encuentro, me dirigí al dinner, donde ordene, después de espera el tiempo necesario fui a casa y subí con las bolsas al cuarto de mis padres, pero antes pase por el vino y el juego de mesa...

-hey killian ¿como estas?*abriendo la puerta*

-aburrido emma, David no sabe contar chistes*riendo*

Mi padre rio en el pecho de ese hombre, mientras que yo ponía la comida en la mesa, bebí unos sorbos de refresco, mientas mi padre habría el vino. Reímos mucho, ese día se paso rápido entre juegos, bromas y películas, al anochecer, subí al ático, mi nuevo cuarto, era demasiado amplio y no se oía nada, ordenado como a mi me gusta.

A la mañana siguiente caminaba rumbo a la escuela, era temprano y aun no llegaba nada mas, con paso tranquilo me encamine hacia la dirección...

-buenos días*abriendo la puerta*

-oh tu debes ser Emma*mirándola*

-si, ¿usted es?*nerviosa*

-soy Ingrid, la coordinadora*sonriendo*

-mucho gusto*sonriéndole*

-aquí tienes tu horario*dándome un papel*

-gracias*tomándolo*

-espera, belle lumiere viene para acá y se encargara de ti las primeras semanas, en lo que te acostumbras*sonriendo*

Tome asiento en una banca y espera pacientemente a que apareciera, a pocos minutos, apareció una joven de cabello castaño, ojos claros...

-hola, tu eres Emma*tímida*

-si soy yo*parándome*

-soy belle french lumiere, seré tu guía en tus primeras semanas*sonriendo tímidamente*

-mucho gusto, soy emma swan*extendiendo la mano*

-el placer es mío, por favor muéstrame tus horarios*sonriendo*

Le di mis horarios y comenzamos a caminar, resulta que coincidíamos en muchas clases, resultó ser que me hice amiga de belle y de su amiga Ruby, en la otra clase, conocí a Anna, maléfica, Úrsula, cruel la y tink, en mi tercera clase me tope con esa morena que casi me atropella, su nombre era Regina, tenía amigos como ella, malos y abusivos

Quien iba a pensar que esa mujer me usaría después…

Los días pasaron y cada encuentro era peor al anterior, me humillaba enfrente de todos los estudiantes, me agredía verbalmente, estaba al limite de su paciencia, pero siempre eran mis amigas quienes me sacaban de ahí para que no regresara la agresión, pero ese día fue el acabose…

Caminaba lentamente hacia sus amigas, quería comer tranquilamente, pero como siempre, Regina le hacia una trasta, este día me metió el pie y me caí, tirando mi almuerzo en el suelo, me pare rápidamente…

-jajajaja para usar lentes no te fijas donde andas nerd*riendo*

estaba harta, su comentario creo que todos en la cafetería se burlaran de mi, con paso rápido salí de ahí, tome el primer bote de basura y regrese, ellos se seguían riendo de mi….

Todos callaron y se sorprendieron cuando le tire a Regina la basura en su cabeza…

-toma, creo que se te fueron las ideas al bote de basura*sonriendo*

-¡SWAN!*grito*

Salí riendo de ahí, su grito hizo eco a mis risa, ya era momento de que la pusiera en su lugar…

REGINA

Me levante algo tarde, no acostumbraba a dormir tan tarde, pero después de la fiesta de ayer, valía la pena el desvelo, Mi nombre es Regina Mills, hija de la alcaldesa Cora Mills y del Juez, Henry Mills, única hija, mi novio Robín Locksey, jugador estrella de futbol americano, organizo una fiesta en su casa, pero después de marcarle varias veces y que en varias veces me mandara a buzón, decidí ir con mis amigas de compras…

-Ariel, dile Elsa, Rapunzel, Jazmín, Aurora, Anastasia, que paso por ustedes para ir de compras*llamando por el celular*

Colgué y me vestí con mis clásicos vestidos elegantes, pase por ellas y justo cuando veníamos cantando aplause de lady gaga, una nerd, 4 ojos se atraviesa en el momento justo donde decidí pasarme el alto…

-fíjate 4 ojos*grite*

Mis amigas se rieron de mi insulto y fuimos de compras como la gente decente, de mis 3 tarjetas de crédito uso la platino, compramos ropa para el día siguiente y los que vienen, finalmente somos estudiantes de preparatoria…

Llegue a la escuela y estuve en todas mis clases como siempre, en la tercera clase, biología, me tope con la misma rubia de ayer, mire como vestía, pantalones de mezclilla converse, una blusa holgada y sus gruesos lentes, además el cabello lo tenia amarrado en una sola cola…

-vaya de donde sacaron a la nerd*mirándola*

Todos se rieron y pare, el maestro entro…

-buenos días a todos, Soy Archie y seré su maestro en Biología, así que quien es tan amable de decirme ¿qué significa biología?*mirándonos*

Ni yo me sabia la respuesta a eso…

\- es la ciencia que tiene como objeto de estudio a los seres vivos y, más específicamente, su origen, su evolución y sus propiedades: nutrición, morfogénesis, reproducción, patogenia, etc*parándose*

Todos nos giramos y vimos a la rubia nerd contestar con una seguridad, apreté los puños bajo la mesa, nadie era mejor alumna que yo…

-bien hecho…*mirándola*

-Emma, Emma Swan*sonriendo*

-eres la nueva ¿verdad?*sonriendo*

-si, soy de nueva york*apenada*

Todos murmuraban, nueva york era una ciudad hermosa, jamás alguien se atrevía a salir del pueblo…

-¿eres hija de Mary Margaret Blanchard White?*sonriéndole*

-si*nerviosa*

-nieta del alcalde de nueva york Leopold Blanchard White*sentándose en el escritorio*

-si, soy nieta del alcalde y de la congresista Eva*roja*

-Emma, aquí todos se conocen desde la primaria, así que se tan amable de decirnos un poco mas de ti*sonriendo*

-pues estudie en la secundaria de nueva york, New York Academy, primera alumna en mi promoción, campeona estatal en baloncesto a nivel nacional*roja*

-juegas baloncesto, igual que Ruby y mulan*señalándolas*

-si*sentándose*

-bien, Emma ¿carrera?*mirándola*

-derecho*nerviosa*

-wow, muchos solo piensan en graduarse e irse de fiesta, pero tu apuntas muy alto, ¿alguna universidad en particular?*parándose*

-Stanford*agachando la mirada*

Finalmente la clase continuo, al salir la rubia esa estaba en su casillero y la empuje dentro..

-quítate estorbo*empujándola*

Cerré el casillero y reí, como siempre los demás se rieron de lo que hice, a lo lejos mire como la loba y la samurái trataban de abrir el casillero, mi día no pudo haber terminado mejor, cada que podía y la veía la molestaba, al salir decidí irme a casa, debido a que aun no empezaban los ensayos para las porristas, robín tenia entrenamiento y se quedaba, como capitán y estrella del futbol, tenia como obligación ganar el campeonato estatal, para poder pasar a la nacional, ya que en la secundaria no gano ningún partido.

Cuando iba por el camino largo, en pocas palabras por el bosque, una llanta se me poncho, me estacione y le di una fuerte patada….

"demonios y no se cambiarlas"

-¿puedo ayudarte?

Reconocí esa voz y me gire, alce una ceja al ver a Swan llena de tierra y lodo, suspire…

-has magia Swan*hastiada*

-bien, abre la cajuela*bajando de la bici y quitándose el casco*

Abrí la cajuela y ella entro, quitando el tapete, me situé detrás por si se le ocurría robar algo, pero no, vi que saco una llanta de ahí un aparato extraño y algo en forma de L, también un triangulo fosforescente, se quito la blusa y quedo en camiseta, comenzando hacer su magia ante mi mirada atenta…

-listo*parándose*

-vaya eso fue rápido*sarcástica*

-de nada*lleno a la cajuela*

Metió de nuevo las cosas y me miro…

-llévalo a revisa, creo que esta desvielado*poniéndose el casco*

Cerré la cajuela y ella se coloco la blusa en su cintura, comenzando a pedalear rápidamente, me sorprendí al verla ingresar nuevamente en le bosque y hacer una pirueta con su bici para después desaparecer, prendí el auto y conduje hasta mi casa, donde mis padres me esperaban para comer, una tradición familiar…

-mañana se decide si David Swan se queda como sheriff o no*sonriendo*

-esa conducta es inaceptable, un policía gay, dios en que mundo vivimos*persignándose*

-hoy conocí a su hija*sentándome*

-¿cómo es ella?*interesada*

-una nerd, aspira alto*acomodándome la servilleta*

-hija de un policía, dudo que llegue alto*riendo*

-pues esa hija del policía gay, es nieta de Eva Blanchard White, congresista que viene el próximo congreso *mirando con desagrado el caldo*

-¿¡que!?*ambos sorprendidos*

_"__si tan solo hubiera medido mis actos y mis padres los suyos"_

después del incidente en la cafetería planeaba mi venganza en casa de robín, todos estaban molestos, venganza que se convirtió en apuesta, debía enamorarla y después humillarla frente a todo el pueblo, idea que me agrado…


	2. Chapter 2

Aqui les traigo otro cap mas de este tic

* * *

CAPITULO I

SEDUCEME

Ama a tu prójimo como a ti mismo. El amor no perjudica al prójimo.  
_Romanos 13:9b-10a_

Le había comentado del plan de mi novio a mi mama y ella estaba encantada, al igual que mi papa, mataríamos a dos cisnes de un tiro, durante la noche busque mi mejor vestido, al día siguiente el plan comenzaría…

Llegue a la escuela, donde vi a Emma sentada en clase de algebra con el profesor Graham, aun no llegaba y me senté detrás de ella, tocando levemente su hombro en el transcurso, ella me miro y encogió los hombros…

Las clases continuaron y como vi que ninguna de sus amigas estaba en su clase, aproveche el asiento solo y me senté a su lado…

-bien, así como están, resolverán las siguientes ecuaciones en equipo*anotando en el pizarrón*

-entonces Emma, nos toco juntas*tono seductor*

-eso parece*seria*

Hacíamos un gran equipo, ambas resolvíamos los problemas juntos y fuimos el mejor grupo, en la siguiente clase, de literatura, el profesor august, hizo lo mismo…

-muy bien, ya que están en equipos quiero que investiguen sobre los siguientes temas*anotando*

Elegimos Literatura Europea, mientras salíamos del salón…

-Emma, ten mi numero*entregándole un papel*

-no hace falta*seria*

-claro que si, debemos ponernos de acuerdo para hacer la investigación*sonriéndole dulcemente*

Emma me miro de nuevo y yo me despedí de ella con la mano, camine a mi casillero ante su mirada atenta, al llegar, lo abrí….

-algún avance nena*tomando mi cintura*

-robín, aléjate y no, aun no avanzo con ella*sonriendo*

-oh así que mi reina tiene problemas*riendo*

-apenas es el primer día, además tengo un trabajo en equipo con ella, me ire acercando poco a poco*besándolo rápidamente*

-y es por eso que los populares son idiotas Emma

Me separe de robín rápidamente…

-ya Ruby

-Emma deberías dejar a Regina fuera, eres buena en todo, pero ella es un peligro para ti

Mire a Emma y a sus amigas doblar la esquina, iba a la biblioteca, robín se empezó a reír y yo lo empuje, mi plan estaba lejos de ser perfecto, cuando finalizaron las clases, espere a que Emma saliera, pero no lo hizo, en cambio su bicicleta aun estaba estacionada, lo que si vi, fueron a sus amigas salir, tome mi mochila y fui al único lugar donde se que se encontraría.

Efectivamente ahí estaba, sentada entre dos columnas de libros, 4 vasos de café, me acerque a ella y arrastre una silla, provocando que ella alzara la mirada…

-perdón*apenada*

-¿qué haces aquí?*regresando la vista al libro*

-vengo a ayudarte*tomando un libro*

-puedes irte, creo que tu novio tiene entrenamiento, ve a verlo*leyendo*

-Emma, esto es en equipo*seria*

-descuida pondré tu nombre en el*parándose*

-no, quiero ayudarte, esto es en equipo y no dejare que pongas mi nombre en un trabajo que no hice*molesta*

Ella me miro y suspiro, después coloco el libro en la copiadora…

-esta bien*seria*

-¿qué buscas?*sonriendo*

-indicios de la literatura en Europa*entregándome dos hojas*

Empezamos a trabajar hasta que eran las 8 de la noche, salimos con lo poco que habíamos avanzado, llegando a mi carro, para mi sorpresa Emma me abrió en cuanto le quite la alarma y cerro la puerta, espero a que me fuera, al llegar a mi casa, me senté a cenar con mi familia…

Al día siguiente opte por una falda y una blusa morada, con mis tacones negros, en pocas palabras iba para matar, iba conduciendo por el camino de siempre cuando veo a Emma caminando, llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla pegado al cuerpo, una chamarra de cuero azul y una camiseta, me acerque a ella…

-Emma*bajando la ventanilla*

-ah, hola Mills*mirándome*

Pude ver su mejilla con un corte, sus ropas llenas de tierra, aun cargaba su mochila al hombro, pare el coche y baje de el rápidamente…

-¿qué te paso?*asustada*

-tu novio me hecho el carro encima*molesta*

La vi alejarse pero la tome del brazo y la senté en el capote…

-es un idiota, hemos terminado Emma*revisando su corte*

La deje ahí y me metí al coche, saque dos toallitas antibacterial y regrese a donde Emma…

-esto va a arder*mirándola*

Ella asintió y coloque una toalla en su mejilla, limpiando la tierra cuidadosamente, ella no se quejo pero pude ver que le ardía demasiado, después con la otra toalla presione para parar la sangre…

-sube al coche*separándome*

-¿qué?*mirándome*

-que subas al coche*riendo*

\- no es necesario*seria*

-Emma aun falta como medio kilometro, dudo que llegues a tiempo a la clase de Whale*sonriendo*

Suspiro y se subió, cuando llegamos, causamos furor al vernos llegar juntas, Emma se metió al baño a cambiar, ya que Ruby le dio una playera, mientras que yo me acerque a robín y lo empuje…

-¿qué te pasa robín?*molesta*

El me miro sorprendido, detrás mío estaban Ruby y mulan, le guiñe el ojo para que me siguiera la corriente y el capto el mensaje…

\- no se de que hablas Regina*serio*

-de lo que le hiciste a Emma, no fue suficiente que tu y yo termináramos, si no que vas por ahí lastimando a inocentes*furiosa*

-piérdete Mills*alejándose*

Ruby y mulan me vieron en cuanto me gire…

-díganle a Emma que me avise por cualquier cosa*sonriéndoles*

-con ese cuento a otro lado Regina*seria*

Me aleje de ahí y fui a las canchas donde me metí a la parte de atrás de las gradas…

-buena actuación nena*sonriendo*

-lo se*besándolo*

nos besamos con pasión desbordante…

-te amo robín*jadeando*

EMMA

Había algo en Mills que no me cuadraba bien, desde hace unos días se comporta amable conmigo, Ruby y Mulan me contaron que le reclamo a robín sobre mi accidente, cosa que me sorprendió, pero esa niña si que sabe como enloquecer a las personas, no lo negaba Regina era guapa, pero es peligrosa, de un tiempo acá me deja notas o roza mi hombro con su mano…

Pero hoy me dejo un recado extraño…

"No dejo de pensar en ti"

Mire mi móvil por cuarta vez, en la pantalla estaba el numero de Regina y le mande un mensaje…

"Regina ¿qué tramas?"

Lo envié y me acosté en mi cama, me quede dormida cuando desperté eran las 3 de la tarde por suerte era sábado…

"¿De que hablas?"

Rápidamente le conteste…

"De tu cambio repentino"

"Me gustas Emma"- Evil queen

Así la bautice un día…

"Si, claro y los cerdos vuelan"

"!Dios, necesito una sombrilla resistente por si llueve"

"Sabes que no te creo"

"Dime si me veo gorda"

Me envía una foto semi desnuda de su abdomen y parte de sus piernas, trague saliva, había un enorme secreto que no sabían de mi, salvo mis padres y abuelos, era que yo tenia algo entre las piernas, mi mama era atleta, practicaba natación y decidió tomar hormonas o esteroides, no se bien que tomo, el chiste es que en mientras era bebe comencé a desarrollar algo ahí abajo, a pesar de tener todo lo demás de mujer, ese asunto era lo único que me hacia ser una hermafrodita, pero una muy especial el Dr. Whale, medico que llevo mi caso y el único en todo el pueblo que sabe de mi asunto, determino que producía semen, ¿cómo? No se, estudios han revelado que los dos testículos que tengo producen eso, mi mama rechazo la operación por temor a que yo me traumara al no poderme embarazar y decidió que si yo no podía embarazarme que embarazara alguna mujer, si me llegasen a gustar las mujeres y si fuera un hombre, se le explicaría la situación y adoptaríamos uno.

Pero esa foto de Regina altero mis sentidos y me cuestionaba, llegando a la conclusión de que Regina me gustaba mucho…

"Estas gorda y fea"

Ese fue el ultimo mensaje que le envíe


	3. Chapter 3

Perdón si no les gusto el cap. anterior, no es que quiera alterar el genero de Emma, si no que quiero explorar esta forma, he leído un fic donde Emma esta así, si no les gusta están en su derecho de decírmelo o no leerlo….

""- pensamientos o mensajes de celular

* * *

CAPITULO II

MIRADAS

Me desperté temprano, mientras me bañaba, pensaba en el descaro de Regina, no es que fuera una santa pero si es un descaro enorme enviarme una foto así, cuando apenas nos conocemos, salí del baño y justo en ese momento, sonó mi celular…

-bueno*poniéndome crema en el cuerpo*

-buenos días nena

-¿¡REGINA!?*sorprendida*

-la misma

-¿qué quieres?*seria*

-que te asomes a tu ventana y dejes caer tu hermosa cabellera, para que pueda subir por ti, amor mío

Me cambie rápidamente y me asome a la ventana, Regina me saludo con la mano y una sonrisa, suspire y baje a abrirle…

-papa, pon otro plato*frustrada*

-¿quién viene hija?*mirándome*

-Regina Mills*seria*

Mire como mis padres se vieron preocupados, pero aun así pusieron otro plato en la mesa, abrí la puerta y Regina camino de forma sensual hacia mi…

-pasa Regina*haciéndome un lado*

-ni un beso de buenos días*triste*

Suspire de nuevo y bese su mejilla, provocando en ella una sonrisa…

Entro a mi casa y saludo a mis padres…

-Emma lleva a Regina a tu cuarto, mientras killian termina de preparar los hot cakes*sonriéndome*

-ven sígueme*mirando feo a mi papa*

Regina me siguió y abrí una puerta, ambas subimos a mi cuarto y ella se quedo callada al verlo…

-wow*sorprendida*

Sonreí, mi cuarto era blanco con negro, la cama era una King size con sabanas moradas, mi escritorio de vidrio negro, que daba la apariencia de estar viendo el infinito, dos Mac de escritorio y una mas portátil, dos iPhone, un equipo de sonido, una tv pantalla plasma, una cámara de video profesional, una cámara fotográfica profesional, estantes llenos de libros de derecho y otros , piso de mármol en el baño con una tina de hidromasaje…

Regina seguía parada donde la deje y reí internamente…

-hey conejo Blas despierta*riendo*

-lo siento*sonrojada*

-descuida*encogiendo los hombros*

-es que tu cuarto es wow*caminando a la cama*

-si, lo se*sentándome en la silla*

La mire y se sentó en la cama…

-era en serio lo de derecho*riendo*

-si, Regina yo…

-tengo una idea*sonriendo*

-porque creo que tu idea no me va a gustar*seria*

Y así fue, en cuanto bajamos a desayunar, pedí permiso de quedarme en casa para investigar lo de una tarea, afortunadamente era sábado, mis padres se fueron a su trabajo y me quede sola con Regina, mientras yo lavaba los platos, ella estaba en la sala..

REGINA

Había funcionado, convencer a Emma de quedarnos solas en un su casa, a pesar de que me sorprendió su recamara, lo demás era muy común…

"hola nena ¿cómo vas con la operación derrocar al cisne?"-R.L

"bien, he avanzado mucho en estos días, hoy nos quedamos en su casa"

"ten cuidado, no vaya ser que te guste estar a su lado :9"-R.L

"jajajaja como crees, en cuanto me gane su corazón estaré dispuesta a romperlo en mil pedazos"

"bien"-R.L

"te dejo, nos vemos después en mi casa xoxo"

Emma apareció en la entrada de la sala y me miro…

-ven vamos*suspirando*

Sonreí mi plan estaba en marcha, habíamos avanzado mucho ese día, el trabajo ya casi estaba terminado y era hora de poner en marcha mi idea, fingí que me iba a caer y jale a Emma, cayendo en la cama y ella encima mío, nuestras miradas chocaron, sin decir nada la bese, sus labios eran cálidos y tiernos, podía sentir su corazón desbocado latir con fuerza en su pecho, sonreí para mis adentros al descubrir que a Emma si le gustaba…

Lamentablemente solo duro unos segundos y se paro…

-debes tener hambre*nerviosa*

-claro*sonriendo*

Salimos de la casa y maneje hasta granny`s lugar donde robín me traía a cenar, era el hombre mas codo del mundo entero, pero Emma bajo del carro y me abrió la puerta, del copiloto, extrañada por su petición me senté en ese lugar, ella se sentó en el lado del chofer…

-avisa a casa y diles que llegaras tarde*sonriendo*

Extrañada por su petición le obedecí, salimos de SB y entramos a la autopista para Boston, la mire con cierto recelo, cuando llegamos a la ciudad, me llevo a un restaurant de comida europea, salió y cuando estuve a punto de abrir mi propia puerta, ella se adelanto y la abrió, dándome su mano, entrego las llaves al valet y entramos…

Mi boca ya casi llegaba al suelo, era un lugar muy elegante, nos dieron una mesa para dos…

-¿tomas vino?*mirándome*

-si, pero Emma esto es caro*preocupada*

-tráeme un Dow Vintage Port tinto*sonriendo*

Me ignoro…mire el menú y de nuevo mi boca casi llegaba al piso, el vino que pido rondaba por los $23, 000 dólares, decidí pasar de pagina y ver los alimentos, opte por una pasta y un corte fino…

Reíamos mientras disfrutábamos la velada, me di cuenta de que Emma era alguien sencillo e interesante, cuando llego la cuenta, ya planeaba salir corriendo, trasta que hacia robín cuando no tenia con que pagar, pero no Emma saco una tarjeta de crédito, superior a las mías y pago toda la cena…

Nuevamente manejo de regreso, me quede dormida en el trayecto….

EMMA

Mire a Regina dormid mientras manejaba a su casa, se veía tan dulce y pacifica, llegamos a su casa y deje el coche en la única plaza disponible, la cargue, toque la puerta y su mama me abrió, primero me miro escandalizada y cuando miro bien suspiro de alivio.

-su recamara es subiendo el pasillo a la derecha*cerrando la puerta*

Subí las escaleras con cuidado de no despertarla, su madre que me iba siguiendo, me abrió la puerta y deje a Regina en su cama abrigándola con su sabana…

Cuando llegamos a la sala el papa me miraba con cierto recelo…

-disculpen las molestias causadas, pero Regina me pidió de favor que les diera esto*dejando las bolsas de comida en manos de la mama*

Me despedí y me fui caminando a casa, al llegar sonreí como tonta, esa niña si que me gustaba, la lleve al mejor restaurant de Boston, pero no debía hacerme ilusiones, ella se traía algo entre manos….

Era domingo y aun dormía plácidamente, hasta que sentí un peso extra en mi cama y mas encima mío, después unos labios sobre los míos, abrí los ojos abruptamente y ahí estaba con una sonrisa coqueta, Regina Mills…

-buenos días dormilona*sonriendo*

-¿cómo entraste?*asustada*

-por la ventana*riendo*

-¡POR TODOS LOS CIELOS REGINA SON LAS 6!*frustrada*

-lo se*riéndose*

Suspire y la tumbe a mi lado…

-duerme*cerrando los ojos*

-Emma pero si…

La calle atrayéndola mas a mi, pude sentir su mano en mi pecho, después de estarle acariciando sus cabellos, pude sentir como su respiración se mostraba tranquila, para después seguirla yo también, cuando desperté mire que eran las 11 de la mañana y decidí quedarme a contemplar a Regina…

"me pregunto que es lo que tramas"

Su semblante tan tranquilo dibujo en mi una sonrisa, sabia que mis padres se irían a la cabaña a pasar el día, así que salí de la cama y baje a la cocina, tome unos paquetes de carne y un par de cervezas, salí al patio trasero donde la alberca estaba, prendí el asador y puse las carnes a bañar en cerveza mientras iba por lo que faltaba…


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo III

Sospechas Mortales

Eva

Esta sentada en mi oficina con mi ayudante Sídney a mi lado, me preocupa el hecho de que Emma se fuera a vivir a un pueblo, no es que no me agrade su padre, pero Emma es de ciudad, cansada de leer peticiones para proyectos innecesarios, me tome un respiro y comencé a firmar autorizaciones para presupuestos, cuando escucho el teléfono de mi ayudante y amigo…

-Buenos Días señorita Emma*sonriendo*

Deje lo que estaba haciendo y puse atención a la platica…

-no me molestas en absoluto*riendo*

Le había regalado a Emma otro iPhone con los números de mis ayudantes por si se le llegaba a ofrecer algo…

-dígame el nombre de la chica por favor*sacando su libreta y una pluma*

Eso me alerto, que mi nieta mande a Sídney a investigar a alguien es porque algo grave pasa, apenas lleva un mes allá, preste mas atención a lo que Sídney decía…

-Regina Mills*anotando*

Estaba preocupada e impaciente…

-no te preocupes, yo investigare todo de ella y le informare a tu abuela*mirándome*

Finalmente colgó y se sentó…

-debo preocuparme*ansiosa*

-si*serio*

-¿qué le pasa a mi nieta?*seria*

-una chica llamada Regina Mills molestaba a Emma desde que entro, pero dice que de un tiempo para acá, se ha vuelto cariñosa, demasiado dice ella, tanto que ya la ha besado dos veces, pero Emma no se fía de ella y cree que algo trama, ya sabes*serio*

-suspende lo que estés haciendo e investiga a esa niña*seria*

-como ordene*parándose*

"solo espero que el secreto de Emma no salga a la luz tan pronto"

Emma

Escuche cuando Regina salió de la casa sin mas, mire a Mulan y Ruby, ambas estaban igual que yo, desconfiadas, mientras ellas cuidaban la carne, yo subí a mi cuarto ahí me encontré una nota…

"Querida Emma:

Lamento irme así, pero sucedió algo en casa, te llamo en la noche

Besos, Regina"

Deje la hoja donde estaba y tome mi iPhone, el de mi uso diario era negro, el otro era dorado y ese lo ocupaba para ocasiones especiales, mi abuela me lo dio para que usara a sus empleados para cuando se me ofreciera, le marque al mas fiel empleado de mi abuela…Sídney

-Buenos días Señor Sídney*apenada*

-Buenos Días señorita Emma

Baje las escaleras y salí al patio donde me miraban mis amigas…

-No te molesto ¿verdad?*sirviéndome carne*

-no me molestas en absoluto

-necesito que me hagas un favor e investigues a una persona*seria*

-dígame el nombre de la chica por favor

No me sorprendía que Sídney supiera que fuera una mujer, si siempre se me acercaban por dinero…

-Regina Mills, ha estado muy rara, al principio me molestaba y ahora es cariñosa, ya me ha besado dos veces y esto se me hace raro*mirando a ruby*

-no te preocupes, yo investigare todo de ella y le informare a tu abuela

Colgué y mire a las chicas que me miraban curiosas…

-mi abuela tiene un asistente que investiga por mi protección*encogiéndome de hombros*

-wow Emma en serio eres nieta de la congresista*riendo*

Ambas reímos ante esto, mulan solo negó pero tenia una sonrisa dibujada en la cara, tomamos y comimos, subimos a mi cuarto, donde revelaría mi secreto a mis amigas, belle ya lo sabia, se le informo desde antes de que llegara…

-Emma no te juzgaremos*sonriendo*

suspire y finalmente me di la vuelta…

-esta bien*sonriendo*

Me baje el pantalón junto al bóxer y sus miradas se centraron en mi entrepierna…

-Emma no te preocupes, jamás contaremos de esto*sonriendo*

-gracias mulan*sonriéndole*

-Emma ¿puedo tomarle una foto?*sacando el celular*

-¡RUBY!*tapándome con mis dos manos*

Mulan le quito el cel a Ruby y ella rio, suspire y me puse la ropa en su lugar, volvimos a bajar pero esta vez avente a Ruby a la alberca…

-para que se te baje lo caliente*riendo*

-solo contigo nena*riendo*

-ya en serio, ¿qué pasa entre Regina y tu?*seria*

-nada*encogiéndome de hombros*

-Emma el que te haya besado y se comporte de buena gana es porque algo trama*seria*

-lo se, por eso le pedí a Sídney que investigara, me gusta Regina, pero no me quiero hacer ilusiones*seria*

-en serio rubia, cuídate*sonriendo*

-lo hare loba*echándole agua*

Ruby me jalo y caí al agua, arrastrando conmigo a Mulan, provocando una pelea de agua, al anochecer llegaron mis padres, mientras yo terminaba de recoger las ultimas cosas…

-buenas noches hija*sonriendo*

-buenas noches papa*mirándolo*

-hola Emma ¿qué tal tu día?*dejando unas cajas en la alacena*

-bien, vinieron Ruby y Mulan*ayudándole*

-veo que hiciste carne asada*mirando los empaques en la basura*

-si, también tome un par de six*sonriendo*

-nada perdida hija*riendo*

-papa, también saben lo del secreto*apenada*

-¿cómo lo tomaron?*serio*

-bien papa*riendo*

-uff*suspirando*

-respira David*besando su mejilla*

Finalmente termine y les ayude a guardar las cañas de pesca, mas lo que traían, terminamos cansados y cada uno se fue a dormir, mi celular estaba prendido y vi las llamadas de Regina, eran 5, mire la hora y suspire, eran las 12, decidi acostarme y quedar profundamente dormida…

Regina

Me levante a las 5, me bañe, vestí y me fui a casa de Emma, me tardaría 30 minutos en hallar la manera de entrar y sorprenderla, cuando baje mi mama que ya estaba despierta me conto que Emma estuvo en casa…

-buenos días hija*metiendo unos papeles*

-buenos días mama*bajando las escaleras*

-anoche estuvo tu victima en casa*riendo*

-¿qué?*sorprendida*

-si, te trajo en brazos y te subio a la cama, venias bien dormida hija*mirándome*

-ah*sorprendida*

-debo admitir que cuido cada movimiento que hacia para no despertarte*sentándose*

-¿me cargo?*roja*

-si, te respeto mucho, eso me sorprendió, nada que ver con robin*riendo*

-gracias por el la cena hija y el postre, estuvieron deliciosos*sonriendo*

-¿cena?¿postre?*confundida*

-Swan dijo que tu lo habías ordenado para nosotros, además no se que voy hacer para pagar tu tarjeta ante semejante gasto, mira que irte al restaurant mas caro de Boston*seria*

-mama, primero yo no pague, fue Emma, segundo yo jamás pedí comida para ustedes*sentándome*

El silencio reino en la sala, mi mama se paro y suspiro, me sonrió y beso la frente…

Salí de la casa con las emociones a mil, Emma era todo un enigma para mi, cuando llegue a su casa eran las 5:30 de la mañana, con cuidado de no despertar a sus papas, busque una manera de entrar y bingo, ahí estaba una ventana abierta, con mi falda era casi imposible de subir bien, pero lo hice, me quite los tacones y descalza subí a su cuarto, ella estaba plácidamente dormida, su respiración era pausada y calmada…

"Emma ¿quién eres en realidad?"

Con sumo cuidado me subí a ella, sentada en su abdomen, la mire con detenimiento y sin saber el motivo, la bese, a los pocos minutos abrió los ojos repentinamente…

-buenos días dormilona*sonriendo*

-¿cómo entraste?*asustada*

-por la ventana*riendo*

-¡POR TODOS LOS CIELOS REGINA SON LAS 6!*frustrada*

-lo se*riéndome*

Ella suspiro y me tumbo a su lado…

-duerme*cerrando los ojos*

-Emma pero si…*interrumpiéndome*

Me quede muda al ver que me pegaba mas a ella, coloque mi brazo en su pecho, mientras su mano acariciaban mis cabellos, poco a poco me quede profundamente dormida…

Un aroma a vainilla inundo mis sentidos y me desperté de golpe, me encontraba en una cama que no era mía, revise mi celular que no dejaba de sonar y vi que tenia 20 llamadas de robin, me sorprendí al recordar que nos habíamos quedado de ver la noche anterior y salí de la casa rápidamente, ni siquiera me despedí de Emma…

"quien iba a decir que tiempo después esa rubia me enamoraría a mi"

Sídney

La señora eva me había pedido que empezara con el trabajo que su nieta me encomendó, así que en un folder tenia la foto y dirección de esa chica, así como el carro que usaba, llegue en tiempo record a StoryBrooke y comencé a trabajar, afortunadamente vi el coche estacionado en un parque cercano y me estacione lejos, tome la cámara y tome unas fotos del coche, salí del carro y la vi, sentada en un banco besándose con un chico, mi dedo no dejaba de apretar el botón y cada foto era evidencia…

Con una grabadora escuche la conversación…

-¿cómo vas con el pato feo?*riendo*

-bien, el plan marcha bien*riendo*

-los Swan caerán*besándola*

-si*separándome*

-pero me molesta mucho que me abandones por esa*sonriendo*

-lo siento es parte del plan*besándolo*

Sonreí, ahora me falta descubrir que plan era ese y cuantos participaban, además de cómo dañaría al imagen de David y Emma …


	5. Chapter 5

gracias a todos por sus reviews

aquarius7

jessica nolasco

y al resto por sus follows y favs

* * *

CAPITULO IV

MIRAME COMO SOY Y NO ME MIRES COMO LO HACES

Sídney

Comencé a seguir a esa niña, cada foto, cada audio, mencionaban un plan y fue en la noche, cuando pacientemente esperaba en un motel de mala muerte, a que esa niña saliera, cuando lo hizo escuche y grabe lo ultimo de esa conversación…

-entonces en unos meses mas, los Swan serán humillados ante todos los pueblos, en el salón de reuniones será el lugar indicado*besándola*

-si, el lugar idóneo, así mi padre aprovecha y corre al sheriff*besándolo*

Sonreí, ya sabia lo que quería saber, maneje y llegue a un hostal, rente un cuarto y saque mi laptop, un wifi satelital, conecte todo y llame a Eva, a través de video chat…

-¿qué tienes Sídney?*mirándome*

-mi lady, estuve de suerte, esa niña es un peligro para Emma*serio*

-continua*seria*

-resulta que Regina Mills junto a su novio, Robin, traman humillar a David y a Emma a nivel local, al parecer los papas de Mills también están de acuerdo*serio*

-esto es grabe*seria*

-si, lo se ¿qué quiere que haga?*serio*

-investiga a la familia*molesta*

-si, señora*seria*

Termine la llamada y abrí mi base de datos, comenzando a investigar a la familia, sonríe al ver que la mama era alcalde y el papa juez, Regina no tenia historial académico impecable como Emma y tampoco había universidades interesadas en ella, sonreí mas, la madre, Cora Mills; alcaldesa reelecta 4 veces, todo limpio.

Después pase con el Juez Henry Mills, también estaba limpio, juez impecable, amante de la ley y conservador

"así que todos los Mills son conservadores y casi religiosos"

Expandí mi investigación hacia el novio; Robin Locksey, familia adinerada, padre empresario local, madre ama de casa, el hijo no era nada especial, había tendió varias multas por pasarse el alto, mal estacionado, por ebriedad, muchos problemas, sonreí, ese chico seria malo e idiota, pero me serviría para mi plan, el padre estaba casi en bancarrota, pero gastaba lo que no tenia, sus aspiraciones eran demasiado altas, ser abogado de Harvard, pero si papa no tiene dinero y menos influencias dentro, lo mejor seria a orillarlo un poco mas a la ruina y desesperación, hará un trato con el diablo y zas, el novio será pobre…

Con Regina será diferente, es buena chica, pero se lleva con malas personas y por apariencias, si cambia quizás la ayude a ingresar a una universidad buena, pero si daña a Emma, yo dañare al novio y de paso a su padre…

Emma

Me estaba poniendo la pijama cuando recibí un mensaje de Sídney…

"Emma ya estoy en el pueblo, necesitamos ponernos de acuerdo, tu y tu familia corren peligro"-Sídney

-claro, mañana nos vemos a la s 6 en la banca de la playa*mandando el mensaje*

Me acosté y quede dormida rápidamente, debía proteger a mi familia de los Mills…

Cuando desperté, me bañe y cambie, salí rápidamente rumbo al parque, donde Sídney me esperaba pacientemente…

-buenos días*sonriéndole*

-buenos días Emma*dándome una taza de café*

-gracias, ¿qué tienes?*mirándolo*

-igualita a tu abuela, directo al punto*riendo*

-si*sonriendo*

-Emma, Regina planea humillarte ante todo el pueblo y no solo eso, también a tu padre por ser gay*serio*

-sabia que algo tramaba*suspirando*

-Emma de acuerdo a lo que me ordena tu abuela, debo proceder*serio*

-dame dos meses Sídney, solo dos meses y Regina será otra*nerviosa*

-entiendo que tengas sentimientos por ella, pero y si fallas…*mirándola*

-si fallo, procede*triste*

-sabes que a tu abuela no le va a gustar esto*serio*

-lo se*suspirando*

-¿qué hago con el novio?*serio*

-procede con todo*seria*

Sonreímos y cada uno tomo un camino separado, yo fui a la escuela, Sídney a ver que negocios compraba en nombre de mi abuelo, si , mi abuelo es participe de mi seguridad, mientras tanto yo esperaba que abrieran la escuela, cuando veo el coche de Regina en movimiento, paso cerca y ellos me ven, mientras yo sigo de largo, si Sídney estaba aquí, entonces ella también lo estaba y sonreí, la conocía a la perfección, mi hermana zelena hijastra de mi madre, ya que la adopto, se daría cuenta y pediría su cambio, mi hermano Daniel, aunque siendo aun un niño pediría venir, pero mi cara cambio, eso significaba que ella también vendría, esa mujer que se adueño de mi corazón hace mucho, esa mujer que marco una enorme diferencia en mis gustos por las mujeres…Ashley, maestra de arte.

Me adentre a las canchas y patee una pelota frustrada, mandándola al otro lado de la cancha…

-vaya carácter hermanita*apareciendo*

-¡ZELENA!*sorprendida*

-¿qué tal hermana?*riendo*

-lo suponía*nerviosa*

zelena se acerco a mi y me agarro de mis partes bajas, apretándolas ligeramente, pude notar su sonrisa macabra y se acerco mas, casi juntando nuestros labios, hasta que oí un carraspeo, ella me soltó y beso mi mejilla adentrándose a la escuela…

-¿Emma?*llamándome*

Suspire y seguí a mi hermana…

En clase todos estábamos sentados Regina como siempre se sento a tras de mi, cuando zelena entra al salón de clases…

-buenos días*sonriendo*

-buenos días*mirándola*

-Soy Zelena Swan*sonriéndole*

zelena paso y se sentó a mi izquierda…

ZELENA

Estaba en Nueva York en casa de mi abuela cuando ella me llamo y conto lo que sucedía con Emma, me enojaba mucho que lastimaran de mala manera a mi rubia hermosa, molesta le dije a mi abuela…

-hare que Emma desista de su plan, ire a ese pueblo y le demostrare que esa rama torcida no se endereza*molesta*

-ve*sonriendo*

Empaque mis cosas rápido y en cuestión de horas manejaba rumbo a ese pueblo maldito, nadie dañaba a mi familia y como futura dueña de empresas White Swan haría lo que fuera para defenderlos, en vez de irme a casa me fui a la escuela directamente, Sídney arreglaría todo para mi inscripción a ese lugar, mientras que yo iba al único lugar donde sabia mi hermana estaría, las canchas, justo como dije ella lanzo un balón y negué con un suspiro, el carácter terco de la abuela…

-vaya carácter hermanita*apareciendo*

-¡ZELENA!*sorprendida*

-¿qué tal hermana?*riendo*

-lo suponía*nerviosa*

vi que una pelinegra venia detrás de ella y la reconocí de inmediato, me abrí un poco el cierre mostrando un enorme escote, para ver que tan depravado era el novio, sonreí al ver que lo era, me acerque a ella lentamente, agarre sus partes bajas, apretándolas ligeramente, pude notar la mirada de confusión de la pelinegra y el ligero estremecimiento de mi hermana, me acerque mas casi juntando nuestros labios, hasta que oí un carraspeo, la solté y bese su mejilla adentrándome a la escuela…

Una vez ya hecho todos los tramites entre al salón que me correspondía y era el mismo de Emma…

-buenos días*mirándola*

-Soy Zelena Swan*sonriéndole*

Pase y me senté a su izquierda, Emma estaba nerviosa y yo solo sonreía, salude a sus amigas y puse atención a clases…

-hey rubia*sonriendo*

-hey roja*riendo*

-¿no me presentaras?*fingiendo tristeza*

-oh si, chicas ella es mi hermana Zelena*sonriendo*

-mucho gusto*sonriéndoles*

Podía notar que la morena seguía detrás de Emma y puse mi brazo en su cuello y la atraje mas a mi…

-¿qué haces?*roja*

No dije nada y estampe mis labios con los suyos…

-te extrañe hermanita*susurrándole al oído*

Emma solo suspiro y sonrió, ese día me la pase con ellas, sin darle tregua a la morena de acercarse a Emma, cosa que me provoco una aprobación de mulan y Ruby, al llegar a casa, mi padre me recibió con un fuerte abrazo y killian lo imito…

-hey pirata*riendo*

-hey bruja*riendo*

Ese era nuestro saludo, comimos en familia y me puse al corriente gracias a Emma…

-solo dos meses*mirándome*

-¿de que hablas?*apuntando*

-lo que pido*seria*

deje mis apuntes y la mire…

-Emma…

-vamos zel solo dos meses y puedes hacer lo que quieras*seria*

-bien, dos meses, si en dos meses no veo que Mills cambie su actitud será mi victima*molesta*

-lo prometo*sonriendo*

Suspire y sonreí…

Al poco rato recibimos un mensaje de Sídney

"Es oficial los Hood están en quiebra"

Ambas sonreímos, el novio estaba sin dinero y Emma podía actuar…


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO V

CABALLERO BLANCO/ CORAZON ARRANCADO

Zelena

Me levante temprano, había dormido con Emma, ya que mis papas hacían mucho ruido, así que prepare un desayuno ligero, Emma bajaba con su mochila en mano y con la mía en el hombro…

-wow piensas conquistar corazones*sonriendo*

Reí por su comentario, llevaba puesto un vestido verde con un cinturón negro en la cintura, zapatillas negras y el atado en una cola…

-algo así, tengo que cazar a un ladrón*riendo*

-¿en serio iras tras ese payaso?*sorprendida*

-obvio no rubia, mi plan es ver que tal lejos puedo llevar a esa niña*riendo*

Salimos y montamos en mi auto, un porche verde del año, manejamos por la vía corta, al llegar ahí estaba ese mercedes, con su dueña sentada en el capote, sin el idiota, sonreímos y bajamos juntas, ella nos miro sorprendida, amplié mis sonrisa y evite que Emma fuera con ella, abrazándola y llevándomela al salón, ella me miro seria y le guiñe el ojo…

Cuando entramos al salón me senté a su lado y ella se posiciono al otro lado, era la clase de Graham, me uní al equipo de Emma…

-debo decirte que llevamos menos de la mitad, así que debes aportar algo*seria*

Le sonreí y saque de mi mochila un paquete de 20 hojas…

-ahí esta mi parte*sonriéndole*

Emma se aguanto la risa…

-bien, ¿cuál es tu relación con Emma?*seria*

-bueno, soy su hermanastra, su madre me adopto*encogiéndome de hombros*

-no son de sangre*sorprendida*

-no cariño, Emma y yo somos de alma*mirando cariñosamente a Emma*

Regina carraspeo incomoda…

Zelena 2- Regina 0

Toque ligeramente el brazo de Emma y ella me miro, regalándome una sonrisa que solo tenia para mi, Regina frunció el ceño…

-pongámonos a trabajar*seria*

Sonreímos y asentimos, al poco rato se dio cuenta el nivel que estaba y el nivel que estamos nosotros, era muy alto, apenas nos seguía el ritmo, cuando su novio ebrio apareció…

La tomo, alzándola de la silla y besándola a la fuerza, Regina trato de zafarse pero el estaba mas que excitado, Emma me miro y yo asentí, era su turno de actuar como caballero blanco…

-Regina desnúdate para mi*ebrio*

-robin, estamos en clase*tratando de zafarse*

-no importa*sonriendo*

-oye amigo déjala en paz*apartándola de ella*

Sostuve a Regina de la cintura, mientras robin trataba de concretar un golpe a Emma, pero Emma fue mas rápida y lo dejo inconsciente, la directora glinda apareció y se llevo a robin a su oficina con la ayuda de Graham…

-Regina ¿estas bien?*mirándola*

¡zas!

El rostro de Emma giro 90 grados a la derecha…

-pudiste matarlo*furiosa*

Emma 0- Family Secure 1

Emma se sobaba su mejilla mientras Regina salía del salón molesta…

-strike uno*cruzándome de brazos*

-ya se*sobándose*

Emma estaba molesta y al medio día Regina buscaba disculparse pero nada, Emma la evitaba a cualquier costa, no se la iba a poner fácil, cuando salimos, fuimos a hacer un tour por ahí en compañía de Ruby y mulan, belle estaba enferma y no fue, al regresar a casa, mis papas seguían en el trabajo y nosotras cenaríamos solas…

Como tenia calor, dormí en ropa interior, era de victoria secret y era de encaje verde, Emma se bañaba, cuando escucho que alguien abre la puerta, era raro mis padres tenían guardia hoy…

Mis ojos chocaron con los de ella, Regina estaba paralizada, justo en ese momento se abre la puerta del baño, dejando ver a una Emma en un short y camiseta…

-em…*sorprendida*

Bostece y sonreí…

-buenas noches Regina ¿a que se debe tu visita tan tarde?*sonriendo*

-¿¡QUE DIABLOS PASA AQUÍ!?*molesta*

Emma se puso roja y yo solo me pare…

-lo que ves querida*sonriendo*

-¿desde cuando se acuestan?*molesta*

-wow ¿desde cuando te tengo que dar explicaciones?*seria*

Regina miro a Emma…

-creí que teníamos algo Emma*seria*

-¿algo? Pero si tu eres la que me cachetea si la defiendo*acusándola*

-lamento eso, no quiero que te pase algo malo*triste*

sonreí y me fui, Emma sonrió y me guiño el ojo…suerte que mis padres no estaban…

EMMA

Cuando zel se fue, abrace a Regina…

-Regina yo solo quiero protegerte*abrazándola*

pude notar que se tenso, como hace mucho, le acaricie la cabeza, provocando que se relajara…

-Emma…*susurrando*

-me preocupo por ti Regina*sonriéndole*

Ella me miro y sin pensarlo dos veces, lleve mis labios a los suyos, ella me miro sorprendida, tardo en corresponderme, me separe de ella y la mire con tristeza…

-ve a casa Regina*alejándome*

Ella me miro aun sorprendida y se fue, zelena entro al poco rato…

-strike 2*mirándome*

-ay nena, ¿por qué siempre te enamoras de la persona equivocada?*abrazándola*

-no lo se*suspirando*

Me abrazo y me canto la canción de cuna de mi madre, cuando ambas nos quedamos dormidas abrazadas, al día siguiente fuimos a clases, pero…

-Emma ven conmigo*sonriendo*

Asentí y seguí a la coordinadora Ingrid a su oficina, donde cerro con seguro la puerta, cuando me di la vuelta, sus labios ya estaban en los míos…

-te extraño Emma*besándome*

-yo también Ingrid*besándola*

-odio que frente a los demás tenga que ser Ashley*acariciándome*

No dije nada, mientras besaba su cuello con maestría, mientras sus manos me desnudaban….al cuarto periodo aparecí en clases, Graham me dejo pasar y me senté con mi equipo…

-toma, límpiate el labial rojo*sonriéndome*

Me limpie el labial ante la mirada atenta de Regina, zel me sonrió…

INGRID

Recogí los paquetes de preservativos del escritorio y limpie las manchas, me acomode la ropa…

Emma y yo estábamos comprometidas desde que ella tenia 12 y yo 17, compartimos nuestro primer beso en una noche de lluvia, amaba a Emma locamente y estaba dispuesta a todo, pero para su protección y la mía, cambie de nombre a Ashley, pero cuando me entere que venia a estudiar aquí, estaba feliz, aunque mi hermana Glenda me aconsejaba mantenerme a raya…

-Ingrid puedes…*entrando*

La mire sonrojada, justo en ese momento me estaba poniendo mi tanga….

-por dios dime que Emma y tu no tuvieron relaciones*seria*

Sonreí culposamente…

-Ingrid ¿en que quedamos?*seria*

-lo se, pero ¿cómo quieres que me controle si mi prometida esta cerca?*seria*

-quedamos con la familia que seria Emma quien tomaría la decisión de seguir o no con en compromiso*seria*

Suspire molesta y asentí…

-ahora quítame esos preservativos del escritorio*señalándolos*

Sonreí y los quite…

REGINA

El beso de la noche anterior me supo diferente a todos los besos de robin, este fue mas tierno, mas romántico y eso me descoloco, jamás había recibido un beso así, suspire, tenia que arreglar las cosas y seguir con el plan en marcha, así que entre a clases, esperando que Emma apareciera, pero no lo hizo si no hasta el cuarto periodo, lo que me llamo la atención fue el moretón que traía en el cuello y el lápiz labial rojo, ligeramente en los labios, fruncí el ceño, eso no me gustaba para nada, si Emma estuvo con alguien mas, pondría un obstáculo en mi plan…

-Emma podemos hablar a solas*mirándola*

-claro*seria*

Vi como se despidió de su hermana y que esta me miro de manera burlesca, la lleve al único lugar donde sabia que nadie estaría, en las canchas de baloncesto, me senté y ella se sentó dos lugares abajo…

-lamento mi reacción de a noche*susurrando*

-no te preocupes, entiendo que ames a robin*seria*

Eso me tomo desprevenida…

-Emma lo de robin y yo ya paso*mirándola*

-Regina en verdad no me importa lo que hagas ni con quien duermas, solo seguimos como antes*seria*

-eso es lo que me preocupa, seguir como antes*triste*

-¿qué quieres Regina?*parándose*

-que me prometas que seremos amigas*sonriendo maliciosamente*

-esta bien*tomando su mochila*

Vi que se alejo y sonreí, la había convencido fácilmente, cuando salimos y abri el coche a distancia, Emma se adelanto y me abrió la puerta…

-cuídate Regina*cerrando la puerta*

-gracias Emma*sonriendo*

Al día siguiente, Emma me abrió la puerta y cargo mi mochila, actos que me intimidaron…

-eso hacen las amigas Regina se ayuda unas a otras*dejando mi mochila en la mesa*

-gracias Emma*sonriéndole*

-de nada*sonriendo*

La vi irse y suspire de alegría, Emma estaba actuando como amiga, me agobiaba, pero esa noche robin me cito en un bar de mala muerte que estaba entre callejones, temerosa entraba al laberinto ese, para mi desgracia, unos tipos me acorralaron…

-hola hermosa*acercándose*

-aléjense*temerosa*

-hey preciosa, vamos a divertirnos*sonriendo*

-si, te va a gustar*riéndose*

En un movimiento rápido los tenia encima de mi, tratando de quitarme la ropa interior, cuando…

-hey déjenla en paz*alejándolos*

-vete de aquí mugrosa*apareciendo*

-vaya que eres un cobarde robin, mira que dejar que violen a tu novia solo para pagar tus deudas*sonriendo*

-¿quién demonios…? No importa a ella*sonriendo*

Emma golpeo a todos, incluyendo a robin, después llamo por teléfonos y dejo a los tipos amarrados con una manguera…

-Regina*acercándose*

No dije nada y me lancé a sus brazos llorando…

-shh tranquila estas a salvo*susurrando*

Me cargo y me saco de ahí, me llevo cargando hasta un banco…

-no me sueltes*llorando*

-no lo hare*susurrando*

Sus acaricias me llevaron al sueño…

Ese hecho marco una enorme diferencia, ya teníamos mas intimidad, éramos amigas, ella me enseño cosas y yo otras, pero ya faltaba poco para el día de la humillación, cuando salí debajo de las gradas con robin y mis amigas, ella me miro con decepción a la lejanía y Zelena solo negó, subiéndose ambas al carro y alejándose…

Cuando llegue a mi casa, vi la patrulla del sheriff, el carro de zelena y otro carro que no reconocía, entre a mi casa y mis padres estaban sentados, una señora perfectamente arreglada con un hombre a su lado, Emma y su familia estaban sentados, así que me senté a lado de mi madre…

-me alegra que allá venido Congresista White*sonriendo*

-iré al grano*seria*

-por supuesto*sonriendo*

-strike 3 Emma*mirándola*

Giramos a ver a Emma, quien bajo la mirada triste…

-¿qué sucede? Hizo algo esa bestia*molesta*

Mi madre ya no oculto su repulsión por Emma, pero algo en mi decía que había olvidado algo de Emma…

-esa bestia es mi nieta*molesta*

Mi madre callo y mi padre estaba sorprendido, entonces recordé, dios, habíamos metido la pata…

-yo…lo…siento*nerviosa*

-¿cuánto quiere para que su hija y su familia se aleje de Emma y de mi yerno?*molesta*

-¿qué?*sorprendida*

-Regina, Emma tenia esperanzas en ti, pero se equivoco como siempre*mirándola*

Emma parecía un cachorro asustado al ver la mirada de su abuela…

-yo….*asustada*

-les doy 4 millones a cada uno, por dejar a Emma y a los swan en paz*seria*

Nos quedamos en silencio, mientras veíamos a la mujer escribir en cheques, se los dio a es hombre y el nos lo entrego a nosotros, vi la cifra y algo en mi dolió…

-no puedo aceptarlo*nerviosa*

Ella alzo la mirada y me miro severamente…

-Emma perdóname, me equivoque, te pido tu perdón*mirándola*

-es tarde niña, aléjate de Emma, quien tiene un honorable futuro como abogada, en cambio tu solo tienes esto*señalando mi casa*

Agache la mirada, mi pecho dolía y el cheque estaba apretado en mi puño, mi familia estaba en silencio, mientras veíamos como se iban, al poco rato granny difundió en su periódico lo que había sucedido en mi casa, los Mills estábamos humillados y de lejos veía la nieve caer, su casa estaba vacía, se habían ido de vacaciones y no la vería hasta primavera, marque su numero celular un sin fin de veces, con el mismo resultado, buzón de voz…

"hasta ahora me doy cuenta de que siempre fuiste mi caballero blanco, Emma como te extraño"


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO VI

PRIMAVERA

Regina

Estaba emocionada por iniciar de nuevo en clases, había extrañado a Emma, descubrí en mis recuerdos que ella era demasiado buena, a pesar de saber lo que hacia, no perdía la esperanza en mi…

Miraba cada 5 minutos la entrada al estacionamiento, cuando veo una moto amarilla entrar, seguido del porche verde, me fije que Zelena venia sola, asi que vi a la chica de la moto, me llamaba la atención la nueva, cuando se quito el casco, mi boca se abrió sorprendida, era Emma, se quito el casco y agito su ondulado cabello, su chamarra de cuero roja, sus botas negras, su pantalón de mezclilla, todo en ella resaltaba la palabra príncipe, me acerque a ella…

-hola*tímida*

Pero paso de largo, me ignoro por completo, desgraciadamente no nos toco ninguna clase juntas, triste camina sin rumbo fijo, llegando a las canchas de futbol americano, teníamos que poner una rutina para animar a los jugadores, la nacional se venia encima y robin orgulloso como siempre jugaba bien…

-vamos niñas, hagan su mejor esfuerzo*animándolas*

-Regina debemos cambiar la rutina*cansada*

-lo se Elsa, pero esta rutina es solo para volverlas a poner en forma*sonriendo*

-hey nena esto es por ti*metiendo un gol*

-no sabe que tienes dinero*sonrió*

-no y no pienso decírselo*dándome la vuelta*

Terminamos la rutina y robin se acerco a mi corriendo con esa sonrisa de galán, para su desgracia, me aleje, caminado a mi carro, lo arranque y me fui a casa, al llegar mi mama me vio…

-te ves abatida hija*acercándose*

-vi a Emma, me ignoro por completo*triste*

-perdón hija*abrazándome*

-¿qué hiciste con el dinero?*mirándola*

-remodele el hospital y el resto lo puse en inversiones, el pueblo necesita remodelaciones*sonriendo tímidamente*

-¿y mi papa?*agachando la mirada*

-lo uso para fortalecer la cárcel y para pagar capacitación policiaca*acariciando mi cabeza*

-yo lo tengo para mi universidad, quiero demostrar que puedo salir adelante, por eso estudiare política*sonriéndole*

-y lo harás hija mía*sonriendo*

Le sonreí y me fui al cuarto, donde estudiaba la política, tema que me intereso muchísimo al tener el primer libro en mi mano, mi celular vibro y leí el correo, el partido se había adelantado y seria este fin de semana, así que robin estaría ocupado, el tiempo suficiente para que me dejara en paz, además yo tendría ensayo todos los días en una cancha lejos de el, también leí que el nacional de baloncesto empezaba mañana y que nuestra escuela participaría, sonreí y negué, yo no me ocuparía de un equipo que no llegaría a pasar a la siguiente ronda….

La semana paso rápido para mi y con Emma ignorándome, así que me vestí rápido, seguida de las chicas, hoy era el primer partido, donde pasaríamos o no a la siguiente ronda, salí con una sonrisa mas falsa que la salsa de tomate, cuando me tropecé con un crio de 10 años…

-hey cuidado*sonriendo*

-lo siento*agachándose*

-hey ¿a dónde vas con tanta prisa campeón?*alzando su mirada con mi mano*

-a ver a mi hermana, esta en el equipo de baloncesto*sonriendo*

-pues dile a tu hermana que tenga mucha suerte*sonriendo*

-ella no la necesita, no por nada Emma Swan es considerada la mejor*corriendo en dirección contraria*

Me sorprendí mucho….

-ah por cierto soy Daniel Swan*gritándome a la distancia*

-un placer Daniel, soy Regina Mills*sonriendo*

Se despidió agitando la mano y yo sonreí, al menos había un Swan que no me odiaba, durante el partido, fue obvio que la grandeza de robin al saber que estarían patrocinadores de la NFL verían el partido, que cometió tantos errores, ganando el otro equipo, con tristeza se fueron yendo, robin venia hacia mi molesto, me acorde del partido de baloncesto y con los demás fui a verlo, había mucha gente en las bancas, mire y me sorprendí al ver que Emma era excelente jugadora, cuando robin se acerco para verme, se molesto mas la ver que la gente vitoreaba a Emma por sus jugadas…

A diferencia de el, que se adueñaba el balón, Emma pasaba al balón a sus compañeras, mostrando jugadas fascinantes, al medio tiempo, un grupo de porristas de mi escuela hicieron acto de presencia, mis puños se apretaron, las reconocía de inmediato, eran las reinas de la oscuridad, Maléfica, Cruella y Úrsula, junto con otras chicas mas, su coordinación era mejor que la mía, molesta me acerque mas y vi a su familia animándola, cuando acabo, sonreí, había pasado a la siguiente ronda, esto seria motivo de celebración durante mucho tiempo…

Emma

Vi a Regina con una sonrisa en el rostro, pero Maléfica me abrazo espontáneamente que casi me caigo con ella en brazos, mi primer partido fue el mejor a pesar de tener una semana practicando con el nuevo equipo, Ruby como capitana no era mala, solo le faltaba coordinarse mejor y Mulan como defensa era impenetrable, de ahí estaban las demás, Rapunzel, Anna, Belle, etc…

Mi hermano estaba emocionado, al igual que mis padres, eso significaba una cosa…

-Fiesta en casa de los Swan*grito Ruby*

Y así se armo una fiesta en mi casa en la noche, mientras los demás sacaban las cajas, yo me cambiaba, había cervezas importadas con sabor a manzana, vodka y mucho tequila, la fiesta estaba en su apogeo cuando veo a Regina entrar, mi hermano menor me tomo del brazo y me jalo hacia ella….

-hola Gina*sonriendo*

Regina volteo y le sonrió…

-hola pequeño*sonriendo*

-te presento a mi hermana Emma*señalándola*

-oh*mirándome tímidamente*

-hey, ya nos conocemos chico, porque no vas a casa, no es fiesta para ti*sonriendo*

-con una condición*sonriendo maliciosamente*

-¿cuál?*suspirando*

-que tu y Gina pasen la fiesta juntas o le diré a papa que asaltaste su colección privada de cervezas sabor a fresa*serio*

-dan, no creo que Emma y yo pasemos tiempo juntas*nerviosa*

-oh Gina tu mira y aprende*confiado*

El inflo sus mejillas y contuvo la respiración, comenzando aponerse rojo…

-esta bien*suspirando*

El sonrió y salió de la casa corriendo, no sin antes empujar a Regina a mis brazos….

-ya se fue*separándose*

-soy una persona de palabra, así que vamos*sonriendo*

Ella se dejo guiar, pase por una par de cervezas y la lleve a la pista de baile, donde bailamos juntas y casi pegadas, su brazo en mi cuello y el mío en su cintura, toda la noche la pasamos bien, no admitirá que esta Regina era única…

Subimos a mi cuarto

-sabes Emma, esta noche fue la mejor*sonriendo*

-¿en serio?*sentada en el sillón*

-si, mejor que nunca*recargada en la terraza*

-Regina, se que mi abuela les pago a ustedes para que se alejaran, pero demostraste que no te interesaría mi dinero*sonriendo*

-no me interesa Emma*volteándose*

-es por eso que mi abuela opto por ver como te desenvuelves mas adelante*sonriendo*

-entonces ya puedo acercarme a ti*sonriendo*

-si*desabotonando las mangas de mi camisa*

-entonces*caminando sensualmente*

-mm?*mirándola*

-quiero ser capitana de porristas*sentándose en el sillón*

-uy eso estará difícil, maléfica es la que se encarga de las audiciones*parándose*

-Emma ¿ porque siento que me ocultas algo?*seria*

-porque no se como reaccionarias si te lo dijera*nerviosa*

-intenta decírmelo y veremos*acomodándose mejor*

-bien, pero recuerda que debes decir algo después de los 5 minutos*acercándome a la puerta*

Ella asintió y yo le puse seguro a la puerta…

Con su mirada atenta, me desabroche los pantalones y bajándomelos junto al bóxer, Regina se quedo en silencio asombrada…


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO VI

ANHELOS

EMMA

Me desperté había tenido un sueño demasiado hermoso, soñaba que Regina y yo estábamos en una fiesta después del ganar el primer partido, pero eso estaba lejos de la realidad, estaba en una cabaña lejos de Nueva York, mi hermana había salido con su novio Walsh, un futuro medico con una vida prometedora, ambos se habían ido de vacaciones por Europa, mientras que yo decidí quedarme en la cabaña para concentrarme en mi entrenamiento en baloncesto…

Desperté y baje a desayunar, mis padres estaban en Miami, en el festival del orgullo gay, mi madre en Boston con su nuevo amante, así que me quede con mi hermano Daniel en la casa, el estaba aun dormido, así que prepare el desayuno, dejándole su porción, tome el balón y salí al patio, comencé a correr suavemente, después lance el balón varias veces…

-Emma*tallándose los ojos*

-Daniel*dejando el balón en el suelo*

-tengo hambre*bostezando*

-deje tu porción en la mesa*riendo*

-debes dejar de entrar, te harás paleta*riendo*

-al menos seré una paleta con tiros perfectos*riendo*

El rio y entro en casa, su grito de alegría se escucho hasta el patio, le gustaba los hot cake, seguí encestando hasta que mi cuerpo pedía calor, entre a la casa y me tope con mi hermano en la sala, tenia los cachetes inflados y llenos de miel…

-mira Emma, dice que nevara*señalando la tv*

Subí el volumen de la tv y puse atención, al parecer se acercaba una tormenta fuerte…

Ring Ring

Conteste el teléfono…

"Emma viste las noticias"

-si mama*bajando el volumen*

" por favor quédense en la cabaña"

-no te preocupes no arriesgare a Daniel a una tormenta en la carretera*alboratandole el cabello*

"¿tienen comida?"

-si, papa y el abuelo nos llenaron los 3 refrigeradores*llendo a la cocina*

"por favor cuida a Daniel, estaremos en contacto"

Colgué y mire a mi hermano que traía el plato…

-ven ayúdame, tenemos que sellar las ventanas*sonriendo*

-bien*lavándose las manos*

-espera un momento conejo san Blas*agarrándolo del cuello*

Tome una servilleta y le limpie las mejillas…

-gracias*avergonzado*

Le sonreí y juntos colocamos las tablas en las ventanas y tapamos la chimenea, en pocas palabras estábamos bien resguardados, el me miro y nos sentamos en la sala…

-¿Xbox?*mirándolo*

-vas a perder*riendo*

Empezamos a jugar halo, de ahí seguimos con FIFA…

En la noche la tormenta azoto con todo, Daniel estaba muerto de miedo y yo solo lo calmaba, afuera se podían oír los lobos rondar, por la casa, pero estábamos bien protegidos, esa noche Daniel durmió a mi lado, se podía sentir el frio a pesar de estar con la calefacción, a la mañana siguiente Daniel me despertó, estaba asustado, la tormenta seguía, para calmarlo le hice su comida favorita, espagueti con albóndigas, eso lo calmo un poco…

Los días pasaron y la tormenta aun seguía, hasta que finalmente paro, en navidad, estábamos vestidos de gala, para la fiesta que mi abuela siempre daba para sus amigos, empleados y conocidos…

Vestía un traje blanco con camisa negra y corbata roja, estaba nerviosa al igual que mis hermanos…

-buenas noches a todos, me alegra saber que podemos contar con su presencia en esta cena familiar, agradeciendo su lealtad como siempre, ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!*alzando la copa*

Todos la seguimos y alzamos nuestras copas, para después disfrutar de un maravilloso baile, para mi desgracia estaba Ingrid ahí, así que tuve que iniciar el baile con ella, poco a poco las parejas se juntaron…

Salí a la terraza con mi abuela detrás…

-debes olvidarla*seria*

-eso intento*suspirando*

-Emma entiendo como te sientes*mirándome*

-lo se*mirando la bahía*

-Regina esta haciéndolo bien, ya pidió informes para Universidad en Boston*sonriendo*

-¿espera que?*sorprendida*

-es la primera vez que alguien rechaza el dinero de forma inmediata*sonriendo*

-si, eso me sorprendió también*sonriendo*

-tiene potencial, para la política, sabe negociar*mirando la bahía*

-si, pero también tiene ideas muy ruines*seria*

-oh vamos Emma, esa niña puede ser mala, pero sus intenciones son buenas*sonriendo*

sonríe ante lo dicho por mi abuela…

-Emma tu compromiso con…

-me casare con Ingrid*dándole un sorbo al vino*

Ella solo asintió y sonrió, estaba hecho, en año nuevo fue lo mismo, cuando inicio la primavera, iniciaba mi regreso a clases y con eso mi martirio, afortunadamente, mi abuela me dejaba hacer todo lo que quisiera, con la condición de que no lo hiciera en la universidad, así que conseguí un trabajo en un local de ahí, haría show nocturnos…

Daniel logro entrar a la escuela donde íbamos zelena y yo, así que partí un día antes que ellos llegando a sb en mi moto, entre al gimnasio de mi casa, que estaba ubicado en el sótano, estaba haciendo ejercicio, mucho ejercicio, el baloncesto no solo había dejado semi marcado mi cuerpo, después de eso ensañaba mis rutinas, había conocido a maléfica, Cruella y Úrsula por una razón, eran dueñas de un club nocturno donde bailaban y ganaban bien, por eso me uní a ellas, ahora era una reina de la oscuridad, ellas ya sabían mi secreto, al igual que Ruby y mulan, que también se unieron a esta loca aventura…

Al día siguiente esta subiendo a mi moto cuando mis hermanos llegaron, zelena me paso y encendí las moto, arrancando hacia la escuela, lamentablemente ahí estaba Regina, sentada con su uniforme de porrista, me estacione aun lado de su mercedes, ella me miro, pero me ignoro e hice lo mismo con ella, aunque pude ver sorpresa al verme con el pelo suelto y mi verdadera forma de vestir, pase a su lado sin mirarla, ingrese a mi salón de clases, afortunadamente mi cuñada ayudo a que no tuviera las mismas clases que ella…

-Emma*gritando*

-hola Ruby*sonriendo*

-estas lista para los entrenamientos*sonriendo*

-yo si ¿y mulan?*mirando a mi alrededor*

-ya sabes, anda por ahí, pero ella también se apunta*sonriendo*

-me alegro*sonriendo*

-¿y que hay de zelena?*buscándola*

-ella no le entra al básquet, prefiere cuidar a Daniel, ese niño se mete en lios*riendo*

-ya quiero conocerlo*emocionada*

-quizás mas tarde*sonriendo*

-bueno, nos vemos mas tarde*sonriendo*

Me despedí de ella y entre al salón, las clases eran regulares, ni eran un reto ni eran fáciles…en el receso estaba sentada con las chicas cuando Daniel apareció con su bandeja de almuerzo…

-Daniel por aquí*alzando la mano*

El sonrió y se acerco rápidamente, pero robin como siempre buscaba molestar, tirándole la bandeja, pero el que se cayo fue el, ya que walsh lo empujo, robin se levanto furioso, pero walsh se hizo de amigos rápidamente, detrás de el estaba el Neal y Peter, quien era el mejor amigo de robin…

Daniel se acerco con nosotros, dispuesto a insultarlo, pero el puño de walsh lo tiro y dejo inconsciente…

Regina miro de lejos, pero no movió un solo dedo, al terminar las clases, Maléfica puso un anuncio sobre casting para porras, mientras tanto el equipo se reunía y me presentaba con ellas…

-bien, chicas, las nacionales serán en dos meses, nuestro primer partido es contra Forest Echaned de Boston, Emma es la mejor jugadora*sonriendo*

-no es necesario que me alabes Ruby, juntas podremos hacerlo*sonriendo*

-a jugar*aplaudiendo*

Comenzamos a entrenar, poniendo estrategias y jugadas secretas…

REGINA

Había llegado a mi casa totalmente agotada, me costo trabajo quitarme de encima a robin, ese hombre no dejaba de reprenderme el no poder gastarme esos millones en gustos de el, así que lo ignoraba, me tire sobre la cama y en mi mente vino Emma, su rubia cabellera, su andar, su chaqueta roja, sus pantalones de mezclilla pegados a su piernas, sus labios rosa y suaves…

-hija, ¿dónde estas?

Me pare y baje…

-hola papa*saludándolo*

-hija, ven a mi oficina*serio*

Lo seguí hasta su oficina donde se sentó y dejo el periódico en el escritorio…

-mira lo que dice*serio*

Tome el periódico y lo desdoble, en primera pagina decía….

BUENA NOTICIA PARA LA FAMILIA SWAN Y LA FAMILIA ARENDELLE, INGRID ARENDELLE ACEPTA LA PROPUESTA DE MATRIMONIO DE EMMA SWAN…

Me cubrí mi boca con mi mano, mientras mis lagrimas caían sin piedad, mi papa se paro y me abrazo…

-la perdí papa*llorando*

-no Regina, lucha, demuéstrale a esa familia de lo que un Mills es capaz de hacer*abrazándome mas fuerte*

TOC TOC

-pasa*parándose*

Me limpie las lagrimas y mi padre me dio su pañuelo…

-espero no ser inoportuno*entrando*

Me voltea al reconocer la voz…

-¿qué lo trae por aquí Sídney?*serio*

-puedo hablar con Regina a solas*sonriendo*

-no, lo que tenga que decirle a mi hija dígalo enfrente de sus padre*apareciendo*

-claro, señora*sonriendo*

-dilo*serio*

-quiero apadrinar a Regina*sonriendo*

-con que fin*serio*

-con el fin de que este a un buen nivel*sonriendo*

-¿por qué?*seria*

-porque la señora White cree que la familia Arendelle tiene malos manejos*serio*

-si cumplo con sus expectativas, puedo cancelar el compromiso de Emma*sonriendo*

-así es, pero para eso tenemos que ganar la partida desde aquí*señalando mi cabeza*

-cerebro*susurrando*

-así es hija*sonriendo*

-después ganas aquí*señalando mi corazón*

-corazón*sonriendo*

-para eso debemos tener trayecto de política en la escuela y en la comunidad*sonriendo*

Acepte de inmediato…


	9. Chapter 9

GRACIAS A LOS QUE ME LEEN

* * *

CAPITULO VIII

CAMBIOS

REGINA

Estaba con Sídney en mi cuarto, abrí mis puertas del closet y el entro, miro todas mis ropas y calzado, después miro mis accesorios, por ultimo me miro a mi y con los dedos me pidió que girara, lo cual hizo, el anoto todo en un cuaderno…

-muy bien Regina, tira toda esta ropa*señalándola*

-bien*sorprendida*

Tome toda la ropa y la metí en las cajas que me dio, los zapatos también los empaque, cuando termine, el me miro y sonrió…

-muy bien, ahora vamos de compras*sonriendo*

Bajamos y tome mi coche, manejamos hasta Boston, donde nos bajamos en un centro comercial, en silencio me encamino para una tienda…

-bien, pruébate este vestido, este traje y esta blusa con esta falda*tomando la ropa*

Me la dio y la tome…

-¿y bien?*seria*

-el verde no te favorece, el traje sin el pantalón de vestir solo con mezclilla y el saco, la blusa y falda se te ven divinos, vamos por mas y luego los zapatos*sonriendo*

Asentí y el apareció con mas ropa descartando lo que me quedaba y lo que no, al llegar a la caja…

-paga, usa esos millones que te dieron para algo bueno*sonriendo*

Pague con la tarjeta de debito 32,000 dólares de ropa y 20,000 de zapatos, los acomodo en mi closet…

-faltaras toda la semana*sonriendo*

-no puedo*suspirando*

-no te pregunte te estoy avisando*sonriendo*

Me sorprendí, pero obedecí…

Al día siguiente estaba plácidamente dormida en mi cama, cuando una cubeta de agua helada cae sobre mi…

-despierta niña*seria*

-¡que demonios!*despertando*

-primera lección lenguaje, tienes 5 minutos para bajar*seria*

baje rápidamente cuando veo a Sídney parado aun lado de esa mujer…

-buenos días Regina, te presento a Azul, ella te instruirá en como debes comportarte y como vestir adecuadamente*sonriendo*

-son las 5 de la mañana*gritándoles*

-le recuerdo que tiene una semana para aprender*seria*

Suspire y la seguí al comedor donde había muchos cubiertos, no desayune hasta que me aprendí el orden de cada cubierto y su lugar, antes de que me sirvieran me ataron a la silla, quedando recta y cada que me equivocaba de cubierto me daban manazo en la mano, ese día aprendí a comer adecuadamente, a caminar adecuadamente y a sentarme, en la noche caí rendida a mi cama, quedándome dormida al instante…

la mañana siguiente me desperté sola, ese día aprendería a como dirigirme a la gente, a ser seductora e interesante, así paso mi semana de rápido, aprendí muchas cosas que me darían ventaja, además me inscribieron aun gimnasio, mismo donde iba Emma…

Cuando llegue a la escuela, usaba una falda negra de vestir, una blusa blanca con un chaleco negro, maquillada y un labial rojo, robin se me acerco coquetamente, pero yo pase de largo, llegue a mi salón y me senté, tomaba apuntes y en mi cel ponía las fechas que eran la entrega de tareas o trabajos, al salir nuevamente fui abordada por robin y mientras caminaba el no dejaba de lanzarme piropos baratos, llegamos a las canchas de futbol y estalle…

-ándale Regina cómprame un Ferrari, mira que mi papa me corto el mes*sonriendo coquetamente*

-¡YA CALLATE!*gritándole*

-¿qué te sucede?*molesto*

-estoy harta de que me andes lamiendo los pies por donde piso, no te voy a comprar nada, porque que eres un parasito, un vulgar y un idiota*furiosa*

El me miro sorprendido…

-déjame en paz robin*empujándolo*

Me aleje molesta de ahí, tenia una cita pendiente con la casa hogar de mujeres, me subí al auto, maneje hasta allá y baje con las cajas…

-buenos días, busco al sr. Leroy*sonriendo*

-tu debes ser Regina*sonriendo*

-así es, vengo a donar esta ropa y zapatos a las jovencitas de aquí*sonriendo*

Entre y empecé a repartir la ropa entre las niñas de mi edad, estaban tan agradecidas, que eso me lleno de felicidad…

ROBIN

Estaba molesto con Regina, últimamente le da por ignorarme, pero esa mujer me pertenece, su cuerpo es mío, me pertenece, pero lo que mas ira me da es que me allá enterado por tink que Swan le dio 4 millones de dólares, ¿qué se cree?, ¡soy su novio!, tengo necesidades, me falta un carro nuevo, ir a bares de lujo, ¡ que me de lo que me merezco por ser su novio!...

Sonrió al verla llegar con esa extraña ropa, dios, de donde saco esa porquería, me acerco a ella y me recargo a lado de su casillero.

-no me gusta esa ropa, cámbiatela*serio*

-…*tomando sus libros*

-exijo que te la cambies, mi mujer no puede andar vestida así*molesto y gritándole*

De pronto sentí un golpe en mi entrepierna, gire mi cabeza y vi un balón de básquet rebotar cerca mío, mire a lo lejos y vi una chaqueta roja, lo ultimo que supe fue recibir otro balonazo en la cara y quedar inconsciente…

DANIEL

Iba perdido a mi casillero, tenia en mis manos dos balones de baloncesto, cuando veo a un chico gritarle a una señorita, eran mas grandes que yo, pero no pude dejar que eso se saliera de control, así que con lo que aprendí de mi hermana, le avente los balones, uno le dio en su entrepierna y el otro en la cara, cayo al suelo desmayado, mientras sus amigos se lo llevaban a la enfermería yo me acerque a ver a la señorita…

-¿esta usted bien?*acercándose*

-si, gracias*sonriendo*

Alce mi mirada y vi mi nombre aun lado de su casillero…

-me alegro*sonrojado*

-eres nuevo ¿verdad?*sonriendo*

-si*tratando de abrir mi locker*

-¿cómo te llamas?*abriendo mi casillero*

-Daniel Swan*sonriendo*

Me despedí de esa mujer y me fui corriendo a clases…

"quien iba a pensar que el chico era novio de esa chica y mi verdugo"

Me divertí en clases, tenia un amigo de apodo pinocho, porque nadie le creía, tenia una enfermedad que le provocaba eso, pero me lleve con el, incluso nos hicimos amigos rápido, pasamos por le campo de futbol para ir a casa, cuando un grupo de chicos me intercepto…

-mira robin este es el crio*sonriendo*

Mire al muchacho de antes y me dio un golpe en la cara, me empezaron a patear entre todos…

EMMA

Estaba caminando por la cancha cuando veo a robin patear a un niño, me enfurecí al ver que era mi hermano pequeño y corrí lo mas que pude, empujándolo con fuerza. La pelea empezó y termino rápido, todos estaban en el suelo, lo bueno de haber estudiado muay thai, kick boxing y capoeira…

-¿estas bien? *levantando a mi hermano*

-lo estaré*cogiendo*

-tu primera pelea* abrazándolo*

-si, la perdí*sonriendo*

Lo lleve a casa y cure sus heridas, le avise a zelena que avisara que me había retirado, cuando me pregunto estaba hecha furia, llego a casa a los 30 minutos de terminar la llamada al verlo se retiro y llamo a alguien, sabia que Sídney estaba de misión, supuse que seria la nueva asistente Wendy, eso significaba una cosa, la destrucción de robin era inminente .


	10. Chapter 10

GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS FOLLOWS, REVIEWS Y FAVS

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y POR FAVOR DEN OPINIONES O QUE ES LO QUE QUIEREN VER UNA EMMA TTIMIDA ANTE UNA REGINA ATREVIDA O VICEVERSA

* * *

CAPITULO IX

END GAME/CATASTROFE

EMMA

Esperamos dos meses para ver como poco a poco Robin y su familia caían en la ruina y hoy estábamos sentadas en un carro rentado, mirando como la gran mansión 108, era deshabitada a la fuerza, el padre estaba en el suelo abatido, la madre rogaba que no sacaran nada y robin se aferraba a sus cosas, Zelena y yo estábamos satisfechas por lo que habíamos hecho, tomando en cuenta de que el señor seria arrestado por lavado de dinero…

Entramos a segundo año de preparatoria, muchos amigos buenos y otros malos, mi escuela gano reconocimiento a nivel nacional, gracias a que ganamos el torne de baloncesto, en futbol no pasaron ni a la segunda ronda, me entere que Regina estaba haciendo obras de caridad y tenia pensado abrir una fundación para los niños desamparados de SB, Robin fue expulsado el primer día al golpear a su entrenador y agredir a un compañero de equipo, mi hermano Daniel ya casi cumple los 11 años y pensaba hacerle una fiesta con sus amigos.

-Buenos días Emma*sonriendo*

-hola Regina*saludándola*

-¿qué planeas para Daniel?*mirándome*

-aun no decido*riendo*

Si, Regina y Daniel se hicieron buenos amigos en la escuela y en las vacaciones, por el, le comencé a hablar de nuevo, me sorprendió cuanto cambio, es buena y justa, pero a la vez malvada y cruel, me despedí de ella y seguí mi rumbo, Ingrid estaba fuera del país, se me hizo raro pero debo admitir que me siento un tanto aliviada, en clase se hizo el clásico alboroto de la primera semana.

-hey rubia*sonriendo*

-belle, tu jamás me dices rubia*sorprendida*

-oye recuerdas que vino tu padrino en vacaciones*apenada*

Belle paso la vacaciones con nosotras ya que su familia saldría por cosas de negocios, quedándose en casa con nosotras, mi padrino, Rumple Gold, se quedo con nosotras, junto a su sobrino Will, will era gay declarado y esta comprometido con Jefferson, ambos tenían una hija, lo que paso fue que belle y Rumple se enamoraron, el hombre ya era algo mayor pero no pudieron evitar darse un beso una noche, de ahí no paso mas.

-si, rumple*sonriendo*

-¿cuándo regresa?*sonrojada*

-pronto*sonriéndole*

Sonreí mas y el día paso con normalidad, entrenaba duramente, maléfica, Úrsula y Cruella eran las lideres de la porra de mi equipo, poco a poco se unieron las de futbol, ellas practicaban a la par de nosotras, me pude dar cuenta de que mas de una porrista no perdía detalle de nuestros cuerpos, estábamos mejor ejercitadas que los de futbol, el entrenamiento era para mantenernos en forma, pero de vez en cuando íbamos al gimnasio a ejercitarnos.

ROBIN

Avente la botella de whisky y camine hacia la escuela, nuevamente le suplicaría a Regina que nos casáramos, me urgía tener en mis manos su dinero y ser el esposo mantenido, pero no me hacia caso, estaba harto de vivir en la pobreza, sonrió cuando la veo salir y antes de encaminarme veo al mocoso ese, Daniel Swan platicar cómodamente con ella, mientras ella le sonreía a el…

"claro, como no me di cuenta, Emma era la responsable de mi quiebra, por lo tanto la hare pagar con sangre"

Sonreí maliciosamente y me aleje de ahí, espere escondido en un callejón a que el pequeño pinocho pasara, seria fácil sacarle información, el niño tenia una capacidad de decir la verdad bajo presión, justo cuando paso lo agarre del cuello…

-hola pino*sonriendo maliciosamente*

-ro…robin*nervioso*

-pino, ¿quieres que algo malo le pase a tu papa?*sonriendo*

-n…no*temeroso*

-entonces me dirás todo lo que quiera*azotándolo contra la pared*

-s..si*asustado*

-¿cuándo es el cumpleaños de Daniel?*molesto*

Al verlo callado, lo apreté mas contra la pared…

-recuerda pino, tu papa o tu amigo*sonriendo*

-dentro de dos semanas*temblando*

-¿qué mas?*aprontándolo mas*

-será dentro de dos semanas, en la cabaña cerca del lago*al borde del desmayo*

Lo solté, no sin antes darle un fuerte golpe en el estomago y amenazarlo de muerte, en la noche espere pacientemente a que la armería cerrara, con mi mama en el motel bebiendo y mi padre en la cárcel, no me importaba cometer delitos graves, cuando cerro, rompí la ventana de la entrada de atrás y me escabullí entre los estantes…

-veamos necesito un cuchillo y una pistola*mirando*

Finalmente tome una revolver y un cuchillo de cacería y salí de ahí, tenia que ser paciente, me escondí en un lugar cerca de donde se haría la fiesta, saboreando mi venganza, a pesar de todo no bebí para estar suficientemente cuerdo y fuerte para ese día, la semanas se me hicieron largas.

La música estaba alta, la gente ya había llegado y el cumpleañero estaba divirtiéndose de lo lindo, tenia que esperar un poco mas para que se alejara de todos y así poder llevar a cabo mi venganza, cuando lo vi venir hacia la parte mas oscura, lo jale y tome del cuello.

-feliz cumpleaños idiota*enterrándole el cuchillo en el costado derecho*

-¡ROBIN!

Me gire sorprendido al oír el grito de Regina, solté al niño y mire la sangre en mi mano, corrí dejando al niño caerse al suelo…

REGINA

Había llegado un poco tarde al cumpleaños de Daniel, tenia un regalo precioso para el, lo deje en la mesa y salí a buscar al cumpleañero, lo veo y sonrió, pero veo a robin con el y miro su mano izquierda en el costado derecho de Daniel…

-¡ROBIN!*gritando*

El me miro sorprendido y huyo, rápidamente me dirigí hacia Daniel, estaba tirado en el pasto, me quite mi chaleco y presione la herida.

-d…da….Daniel*sorprendido*

-¿pino?*mirándolo*

-d…da…Daniel*llorando*

-pino ve y dile a Emma*gritándole*

El niño asintió y corrió lo mas rápido que podía, mientras yo aun ejercía presión sobre la herida de Daniel…

-vamos Daniel, no me hagas esto*susurrándole*

-¡DANIEL!

Emma llego rápido y me miro…

-fue robin*llorando*

Le marco a la ambulancia, mientras los demás, salieron en busca de robin, Emma estaba susurrándole a su hermano, mientras yo mantenía presionada la herida, coloque mi mano en su pecho, cerca de la de Emma, el tomo nuestras manos y las unió…

-j..juntas por siempre*escupiendo sangre*

-Daniel*llorando*

-ems, dile la verdad a Regina, merece saberlo*sonriendo*

La ambulancia llego y rápidamente subieron a Daniel, lo llevaron al hospital, en cuanto nuestras manos se separaron, sentí un frio en mi mano, llegue a mi carro y Emma trataba de subir a su moto, pero me sentía insegura sobre ella y la jale, subiéndola a mi coche, llegando antes que la ambulancia, bajaron a Daniel y Whale rápidamente lo recibió, en poco tiempo llego David, Killian, una mujer pelo corto, seguida de una rubia de pelo largo, Eva y el que suponía era Leopold, junto a mis padres y todos nuestros amigos y de Daniel, pino estaba inconsolable, le conto a David todo y junto con killian y varios policías formaron un escuadrón de búsqueda, Eva mando a llamar a los militares y al FBI, así como a los swat, robin ya era un hombre armado y peligroso, se fueron a buscarlo al bosque, mientras operaban a Daniel…

Emma estaba alejada y me senté a su lado, me miro y después miro mi ropa, tomo mi mano y me llevo al baño….

-debes lavarte*susurrando*

Me quite la blusa blanca quedando en sostén negro de encaje, tire la blusa llena de sangre y lave mis manos…

-ten*extendiéndome su camisa*

Pude ver los bien formados brazos de Emma, mientras me colocaba la camisa.

-gracias*susurrando*

-de nada*triste*

-se pondrá bien Emma*mirándola*

-eso espero*conteniendo el llanto*

La abrase y ella se separo un poco después…

-Daniel tiene razón debes saberlo*susurrándome*

-confía en mi*sonriéndole*

Asintió y cerro la puerta, vi como la duda y el temor se reflejaba en sus ojos, tomo mi mano y la llevo a su entre pierna, pude sentir un bulto grande, sonreí y me pegue mas a Emma…

-ya lo sabia*susurrándole al oído*

-¿cómo?*sorprendida*

-esa noche que me metí a tu cuarto y me subí encima de ti, lo pude sentir*sonriéndole*

nuestras frentes se pegaron y roce sus labios, ella se separo de los míos, sin despegar nuestras frentes…

-estoy comprometida*susurrando*

-un detalle que tiene solución*sonriendo*

-tenemos que salir*nerviosa*

Sonreí y tome su mano, saliendo del baño, esperamos por varias horas para que al final nos dieran la mala noticia, Daniel había mue


	11. Chapter 11

HOLA, GRACIAS POR LEER, ESPERO QUE NO SEA CONFUSO ESTE CAP

PERDON NO REVISE BIEN Y SE PEGO OTRA HISTORIA, PERO YA ESTA CORREGIDA

* * *

CAPITULO X

EMPECEMOS DE NUEVO

REGINA

Subí a ver como estaba Emma, su familia estaba abatida y mi padre prometió atrapar a robin, pero yo me aleje para ver como estaba ella, zelena me dijo que Daniel era lo que mas quería Emma en el mundo, entre a su cuarto y la vi acostada, completamente dormida y ajena al mundo, me quite los tacones y me subí a la cama, comenzando a besar ligeramente su oreja, deslice mi mano por debajo de su cintura y le di un fuerte apretón.

-¡Regina!*dándose la vuelta*

-hola*sonriendo*

-¿por qué has hecho eso?*nerviosa*

-¿qué cosa?*sonriendo mas*

-no te hagas*señalándome*

-o eso*apretando nuevamente su entrepierna*

-hey, manos fuera*quitando mi mano de ahí*

-descuida solo jugaba*riendo*

-vale ya te puedes ir*nerviosa*

-oh parece que alguien se medio excito*ronroneando*

Emma cubrió su entrepierna con sus manos y me miro acusadoramente, me acerque a ella y bese sus labios, jalándole el labio inferior.

-al menos ya estas un poco mas animada*sonriendo*

-gracias*sonriendo tristemente*

-te ayudare a que el dolor sea mas pasajero*besando su cuello*

-re…mmph*agitándose*

Sin decir nada le desabroche el cinturón, después el pantalón y le baje el cierre, comencé a masajearlo lentamente, mientras nuestras respiración se volvieron agitadas, podía sentir la dureza cada vez mas, mis labios se separaron y le desabroche la camisa, pase mis manos por su abdomen, estaba marcado y firme, mi lengua paso por cada línea de ese abdomen, provocando en ella suspiros, lo bese e hice mío, mi rostro bajo mas y bese ese bulto ya despierto, pasando mi lengua por encima del bóxer, lo baje y lo comencé a besar, ella coloco mis manos en mis hombros…

-Regina espera*agitada*

-shh Emma esto será rápido*metiéndolo en mi boca*

-mmph*ahogando un gemido*

Me impresione demasiado, era muy grueso y largo, apenas cabía en mi boca, comencé a chuparlo suavemente, su sabor era exquisito, le di pequeños mordiscos en todos lados, mi lengua pasaba de arriba abajo, para después volverlo a meter a mi boca, con mi mano empecé un arriba abajo lento que fue subiendo de intensidad, mientras mi boca seguía jugando con el…

-Regina para…me vendré*agitada*

Y se vino, inundando mi boca por completo, tragándome su producto, en eso

-Emma ¿cómo…

-¡ZELENA!*cubriéndose con las manos*

Me gire y vi a zelena en shock mientras con mis manos limpiaba mis labios…

-lo siento*cerrando la puerta rápido*

-Regina*mirándome exasperada*

-no sabes nada mal*sonriendo*

Reí al verla correr al baño, limpie el resto con una toalla y salí del cuarto, Zel seguía pegada a la pared, su color era el verde…

-dime que al menos te limpiaste*susurrando*

-querida me lo trague todo*riendo*

-ah*shock*

-no entiendo, con lo guapa que es Emma, deberías tener un poco mas experiencia*mirándola*

-Emma no es pura en pensamientos, ni en cuerpo, pero tu eres la primera que le hace eso, además nunca a tenido pareja*deslizándose*

Eso me tomo por sorpresa y baje al salón, mi sonrisa era enorme…

-Regina ya nos vamos*parándose*

Me despedí de los Swan y del resto de la familia, ya sabia por donde atacar a Emma la próxima ves, pero esta vez la llevaría aun nuevo limite, mis padres se fueron a sus trabajos, mientras que yo pase a la farmacia y mire cada paquetito de ahí, tome uno de cada uno, incluyendo los de sabores, después pase por unas pastillas de emergencia, sabia que Emma buscaría distraerse durante la semana, estaba dispuesta a matarla de pasión…

Mi falda era corta de cuadros mi blusa blanca y tacones, Emma estaba acostada en la playa, llevaba puesto un short rojo y una playera de lycra pegada a su cuerpo, sonreí y me quite los tacones, caminando lentamente.

-¿qué se te ofrece?*susurrando*

-nada, vine a verte*sonriendo*

-me acosas*riendo*

-ojala*sentándome*

-viniste a nadar*sonriendo*

-yep*abriendo los ojos*

Sonreí y me senté arriba de ella…

-se te esta haciendo costumbre*riendo*

-admite que te gusta*sonriendo*

-no*riendo*

Sonreí maliciosamente y comencé a frotarme contra su entrepierna, mire como paso Saliva con dificultad…

-admítelo*moviendo mi cadera*

-no*tratando de resistirse*

Puse mis manos en su abdomen mientras me seguía frotando, me mordí el labio…

-no te lo muerdas*mirándome*

Note como empezaba a ponerse duro y reí…

-Regina estamos en la playa*agitándose*

-¿quieres ir a un lugar mas privado?*moviéndose mas rápido*

Mis manos ya exploraban debajo de su playera, sus manos me agarraron y me dio un beso largo y pausado…

-vamos despacio*agitada*

La mire con miedo…

-debemos conocernos mas Regina, no quiero que se base en sexo*sonriendo*

Sonreí y asentí, pero tenia que acabar lo que empecé, así que nos paramos y cuando llegamos a su auto, un lugar lejos de los curiosos, la sorprendí bajándole el short y el bóxer, comenzando hacer mi magia, al terminar sonreí inocentemente y le di un beso tronador en la mejilla, pero no me dejo ir tan fácil, sus labios estaban en los míos hambrientos, sus manos en mi cadera fueron bajando poco a poco y entraron debajo de mi falda, sus labios estaban en mi cuello, mientras su mano acariciaba mi vello, para después masajear mi hinchado clítoris…

-no juegues con fuego Regina, porque al final te quemaras*lamiendo mi cuello*

Sus dedos acariciaban mi entrada y dos entraron sin prisa, ahogue el gemido mordiéndome el labio, podía sentir como se movían, buscando algo…

-lo encontré*sonriendo entre mi cuello*

Mis piernas me fallaron cuando Emma acaricio ese punto de placer máximo, fue su otra mano que me sostuvo, su dedo acaricio mi clítoris, mientras sus otros dos me estimulaban mi ropa interior desapareció con rapidez, de la misma manera en la que yo me encontraba sentada dentro del escarabajo, su rostro dejo mi cuello y se encontraba entre mis piernas, su lengua entro de golpe, encontrando el mismo centro de placer que sus dedos, estimulando con pequeñas embestidas y acaricias internas, su mano empapada de mis jugos presionaba mi ano, tomando me por sorpresa, llegue a la eyaculación mojando su boca, mi respiración agitada y sus manos hábiles desabrocharon mi blusa y subieron mi sostén, se quito la playera, colocándose encima de mi.

Comenzando a provocar roces en nuestras partes intimas y soltando pequeños gemidos de placer, cada roce era mas fuerte y rápido, nuestros labios se encontraron, comenzando a sudar y moviéndonos en sincronía, llegamos al orgasmo juntas, llenando mi falda de su esencia, se paro y nos acomodamos la ropa rápidamente…

-iremos despacio*besándome*

-bien*sonriendo*

-esto debió calmar tu excitación*mirándome*

-no del todo*despidiéndome*

Sonreí y me aleje de ahí, ya empezaríamos a construir nuestra relación a base de amor y no de sexo…


	12. Chapter 12

perdon por el error tan grande del capitulo anterior, ya esta corregido

* * *

CAPITULO XI

AMISTAD, INTERES, GUSTO Y RELACION

AMISTAD

Emma

Finalmente regreso a clases, me pongo mi pantalón de mezclilla, unos converse y una camisa roja, habíamos quedado con Regina empezar poco a poco, asi que cuando termine de enlistarme pase a su casa, ella se despidió en la entrada de un chico que no conocía, suspire, pero por algo deberíamos empezar…

-lo siento, pero me iré con al*sonriendo tímidamente*

-esta bien no te preocupes*sonriendo*

Partí y llegue a la escuela, entrando al salón, me topo con Jazmín que traía un sin fin de libros…

-hey Jaz*ayudándole*

-gracias Emma*suspirando*

Le ayude a acomodarlos en los asientos correspondientes, mientras ella me miraba con curiosidad…

-ya viste que nos combinan con los de 2-A*señalando los asientos de mas*

-si, eso leí en la puerta*mirándola*

Rápidamente nos acomodamos juntas, en eso entraron los demás alumnos incluyendo Regina con ese chico, sentándose atrás, le reste importancia y seguí poniendo atención a la clase, sabiendo que Regina se reía de las bromas de aladdin, mientras yo tomaba apuntes, cuando Jazmín enreda su brazo con el mío y comienza a trazar pequeñas figuras en mi pierna, al terminar las clases tomo su mochila y ella me sonríe…

-bueno vamos a la cancha*sonriéndome*

-después de usted*sonriendo*

Ella rio y juntas salimos del salón tomadas de la mano, ante la mirada fija de Regina, como en las canchas éramos las únicas, nuestros labios estaban unidos, su blusa desabrochada, mis manos en sus nalgas, cuando….

¡CLAP! ¡CLAP!

Alce la mirada y Jazmín se cubrió con rapidez…

-vaya vaya vaya, Emma Swan fajándose a una estudiante*irónica*

-Regina Mills*mirándola fijamente*

Jazmín salió corriendo mientras sostenía un duelo de miradas con Regina…

-¿en serio?*molesta*

Sonreí y se acerco, me agarro mi entrepierna…

-no se le olvide miss Swan que esto tiene el sello de Regina Mills*apretándolo*

Sonríe y asentí quitando su mano de ahí, ella se sentó a mi lado…

-¿qué hacemos?*sonriendo*

-vamos al cine*riendo*

ella me miro sorprendida…

-me estas pidiendo que falte a clases*sorprendida*

-no, te obligo a que lo hagas*tomando su mano*

La jale y cargue, llegando a la salida rápidamente, entre risas la metí a mi carro, la lleve a las afueras de la ciudad donde estaba un lago, riendo salí del coche para evitar que me atrapara, me deje atrapar por ella…

-te puedo confesar algo*apenada*

-claro*mirándola*

-salgo con aladdin*temerosa*

-me alegra Regina*sonriendo*

-¿en serio?*mordiéndose el labio*

-si, una mujer soltera como tu necesita alguien de igual condición*acostandome*

-ah*seria*

-el te puede ofrecer algo que yo no puedo*riendo*

-¿y quien le dijo a usted que yo la quiero?*fingiendo enfado*

-nadie, solo decía que el puede ofrecerte tiempo, yo no, mañana llega Ingrid y quiere que vayamos a cenar*cerrando los ojos*

-disfrutando la soltería antes del matrimonio*susurrando*

-algo así, pero me gusta mas estar atada a alguien, soy una mujer muy leal*sonriendo*

Sentí un golpe en el pecho y abrí los ojos adolorida, Regina estaba molesta, iba a decir algo cuando su celular suena

-es aladdin, llévame de regreso*seria*

-bien, majestad*parándome*

El regreso fue silencioso y casi doloroso, baje del auto y le abrí la puerta, ella salió disparada rumbo a su encuentro con aladdin, mientras que yo retome mi curso a mi nueva casa, esa casa grande y lujosa que no iba para nada con mis gustos, deje mi mochila con Midas el mayordomo, mientras veía cada mueble finamente.

-espero que te sientas cómoda Emma*sonriendo*

-si, glinda*mirando*

-recuerda que debes pasar por mi hermana al aeropuerto*emocionada*

-será emocionante comenzar a vivir juntas*sarcástica*

-así es, solo espero que esa Regina no se meta*seria*

-somos amigas*encogiéndome de hombros*

-me alegro*sonriendo*

Seguí mirando la casa y después de un rato ella se fue, dejándome sola en ese enorme lugar…

-la cena esta servida*serio*

-enseguida voy*suspirando*

Me pare de la sala y camine hacia el comedor, la mesa estaba justo en medio y cabían una docena de personas, me senté justo en la cabecera y empecé a cenar, sintiendo un enorme vacío…

Afortunadamente mi cel me suena.

"¿qué haces rubia?"-Regina

"ceno morena"

"¿morena?"-Regina

"¿rubia? ¿qué haces?"

"estoy en casa de aladdin"-Regina

"oh, en ese caso te dejo"

"Emma espera"

Ya no le respondí, porque debía irme a dormir temprano, para poder ir por Ingrid. A la mañana siguiente me vestí con un saco azul, una camisa blanca, unos pantalones de mezclilla negros y unas botas hasta la rodilla, subí al deportivo, llegando 30 minutos antes de que llegara, cuando me vio…

-hola amor*besándome*

-hola ¿qué tal el viaje?*sonriendo*

-ya sabes cansado*sonriendo*

La lleve al auto, cargando con su maleta, mientras oía todo lo que hizo en su estancia, ese día no iría a clases, así que me dedicaría a ella por completo, la lleve a casa, donde entramos a la habitación, la desnude con suma paciencia, mientras dejaba la tina llenarse de agua caliente, al meterse comencé un ligero masaje en todo el cuerpo, relajándola al máximo…

-oh Emma, espero que me dediques todo el día*sonriendo*

Ya era de noche e Ingrid dormía plácidamente, cuando mi celular vibro, me pare, quitándome la sabana y poniéndome los bóxer fui por el…

"!NO FUISTE A CLASES!"*-Regina

"lo se, estuve con Ingrid"

" ¡TODO EL SANTO DIA!"- Regina

"si, apenas se durmió"

"oh ya veo"-Regina

"¿qué haces?"

"en casa, sola"-Regina

"¿sola?"

"ni lo piense miss Swan, tengo novio"-Regina*

"por eso decía"

Nuevamente deje a Regina, unos brazos y besos en el cuello captaron mi atención…

REGINA

Deje el celular y puse atención a la película, me encontraba sola en casa, aladdin era solo un amigo que quería con Jazmín, trataba de darle celos a Emma con el, pero Emma era muy paciente, sin embargo los míos estaban a flor de piel, paso todo el dia con ella.

Suspire si tenia que hacer algo entre Emma y yo, tendría que jugar bien, además de ser paciente, afortunadamente sabia como jugar, Ingrid no sabría donde se la metieron…

"prepárate Ingrid porque Emma es mía"

Al día siguiente Ingrid ingreso como si nada, mientras Emma lucia una pañoleta en el cuello.

-buenos días*sonriéndole*

-buenos días Regina*avergonzada*

-¿y ahora? Porque te disfrazaste de Fred de scooby doo*riendo*

Se quito la pañoleta y pude ver un labia rojo, de esos que duran todo el día.

-ven*tomando su mano*

La lleve a los baños y con desmaquillador le retire los labios pintados.

-gracias*sonriéndome*

Le sonreí y de repente mis labios estaban sellados por los de ella, su boca hambrienta estaba devorando la mía, con tropiezos la lleve al cubículo mas cercano, desabrochando su camisa y dejando mis labios marcados en la misma zona, sus manos apretaron mis nalgas, mientras mis labios danzaban en su boca…

-Emma para*agitada*

Ella se detuvo y me miro con sus ojos cargados de deseo

-aquí no*besándola tiernamente*

Sonrió y me soltó suavemente.

-aun debemos conocernos mejor*sonriendo*

Me beso tiernamente y acomodamos nuestras ropas, ya habría tiempo de sobra para esto.


	13. Chapter 13

gracias a todos por sus reviews y sobre la parte que se pego sin darme cuenta en el cap 10 es parte de uno que voy elaorando

* * *

CAPITULO XII

INTERES

REGINA

Me estaba viendo al espejo, cuando escucho que mi ventana se abre, era Cyrus, un chico guapo e inteligente, el iba para administración, no le quería decir a Emma que me había enamorado de el, me daba miedo, últimamente nuestra amistad era genial, ya nos conocíamos mas, pero en cuanto lo vi en una cena de beneficencia, me enamore.

-hola amor*abrazándome*

-hola, ¿sabes que puedes usar la ventana?*besándolo*

-no tendría chiste, además quería rescatar a mi princesa*riendo*

Sonreí tiernamente y bajamos juntos, iríamos a una fiesta de gala, mis padres estaban elegantemente vestidos, subimos al auto de mi novio oficial, mientras charlábamos amenamente, mi padre iba serio, Cyrus no era de su agrado, al llegar, dejamos el auto y entramos, nos sorprendimos porque había gente poderosa políticamente.

-hola Familia Mills*sonriendo*

-hola Sra. White*sonriendo*

El evento era de mucha categoría y Cyrus trataba de conocer algunos, pero estos lo veían como si fuera un cero a la izquierda, el cansado se quedo con mi familia, cuando los Swan aparecieron junto a los White…

-gracias por venir, queremos hacer un anuncio increíble para la familia*nervioso*

aplaudimos para animar el ambiente un poco.

-Emma e Ingrid se casan dentro de 3 meses*señalándolas con el brazo*

Los camareros comenzaron a repartir las invitaciones, incluyendo la mía, cuando la tome vi que tenia el sello de los Swan, un león en un escudo, no quería ver la fecha, me daba miedo verla, mi corazón bombeo y Cyrus me abrazo.

-gracias a todos por venir a ver este magnifico anuncio, mi nombre es Alice, soy hermanastra de Ingrid y disfruten del maravilloso postre*sonriendo*

Varios cocineros aparecieron con varios pasteles, muchos se sentaron en su mesa correspondiente mientras nos servían los pasteles con diferentes cafés, mi mirada estaba fija en Emma y en esa sonrisa que traía, nunca me miro.

Cuando se paro, para dar un ligero recorrido, note que se acerco aun grupo de personas que reían junto a ella, al final se acerco a nosotros.

-felicidades Emma*sonriéndole*

-gracias Henry*sonriéndole*

-ojala te hubieses casado con alguien de tu edad*mirándome de reojo*

-no lo olvidare Henry*riendo*

-no me preocupa eso*sonriendo*

-¿para cuando la boda?*sonriendo*

Emma clavo la mirada a Cyrus y le sonrió…

-pronto*sonriendo*

De inmediato mi padre capto la atención de Emma, hablando términos no solo de administración si no también de derecho, Cyrus se dio cuenta y agacho la mirada avergonzado, a pesar de que soñaba con ser un gran administrador, no sabia nada de eso, Emma se despidió de mi padre y se retiro.

Al llegar a casa me sentí molesta papa no dejaba de alardear a Emma en todo lo que hizo en la noche, desde el estúpido vals hasta las palabras de despedida, para el Emma era perfecta, una mujer completa, en cambio no entablo ni una palabra con Cyrus.

-papa amo a Cyrus ¿podrías intentar ser amable con el?*seria*

-Regina, ese joven no te conviene*serio*

Comenzamos una discusión fuerte, en la cual mi mama me apoyaba y daba la razón, finalmente opte por irme a vivir con el, dejando a mis papas al borde del divorcio, Cyrus no tenia un gran departamento, era algo pequeño y le fascino la idea de irme a vivir con el, sonreí al verme rodeada de sus gestos sencillos, al cabo de un mes me entere por mi madre que se habían divorciado, ahora papa vivía en una casa solo y le gustaba salir a pescar con David y killian, ambos se quedaron para hacer negocios aquí, tanto le gustaban los Swan que mi papa ya se codeaba con todos ellos, mientras que yo le seguía sin hablar.

Al poco rato la presencia de Emma en la escuela fue disminuyendo, creí que tenia que ver por lo de su tan sonada boda, pero no fue así, Ruby me conto que Emma ya ingreso a la universidad de Stanford y que solo venia por sus cosas a la escuela, eso me dio una punzada de dolor, que ignore.

Pasaron 5 meses y sonó por todo SB que Emma le había sido infiel a Ingrid, pero al poco rato se descubrió que fue al revés, Ruby me conto que desde la primera vez que la vio en brazos de Gastón, Emma decidió darse una oportunidad de amar y salió con una compañera de universidad, Lana Parrilla, ese era el nombre de la chica, también me conto que ya tenia 3 meses de embarazo y que Emma estaba desbordante de felicidad.

10 meses pasaron para que me arrepintiera toda mi vida

Un día estaba en el club campestre desayunando con mi madre y Cyrus, cuando se acerca David con nosotros, tenia los ojos rojos…

-lamento informar que Henry Mills acaba de fallecer*triste*

Mi taza callo y se hizo añicos, mi cabeza daba vueltas, llegamos a la funeraria y ahí estaba mi padre, mi madre no contuvo el grito y las lagrimas, Cyrus me abrazaba por detrás, la noche se hizo presente y Emma llego con un bulto entre los brazos.

-lamento su perdida*susurrando*

-gracias Emma*sonriéndole tristemente*

-en honor a tu padre, mi hijo se llamara Henry*mirándome*

Mi madre giro la cabeza y vimos una pequeña manita salir de esa gruesa manta.

-¿y la madre?*seria*

-murió al dar a luz*acunando a Henry*

Emma me dio al bebe y sus ojos se fijaron en los míos, me enamore de ese niño.

-hola Henry soy Regina*sonriendo*

CORA

Sonreí al ver a Emma llegar, pero me llamo la atención ese bultito que traía en brazos, se acerco a nosotras con el andar de un caballero de armadura blanca.

-lamento su perdida*susurrando*

-gracias Emma*sonriéndole tristemente*

-en honor a tu padre, mi hijo se llamara Henry*mirándome*

Cada palabra era una sonrisa triste y gire mi cabeza para ver una pequeña manita salir de esa gruesa manta.

-¿y la madre?*seria*

Pude sentir los celos de mi hija a flor de piel después de todo saco eso de mi, no nos gustaba que tocaran lo que era nuestro.

-murió al dar a luz*acunando a Henry*

Emma le dio al bebe a Regina y pude notar la mirada diferente de Regina, sonreí y mire a mi esposo.

"Regina será una madre maravillosa Henry, habrás oído que tu futuro nieto llevara tu nombre"

Así es Regina se invadió del maravilloso sentimiento de ser madre y pude ser testigo de la muda promesa que le hizo al pequeño niño, después de todo no esta de mas decir que el niño es igual a ti.


	14. Chapter 14

CAPITULO XIV

GUSTO

Emma

Estaba con mi bebe en mis brazos, apenas habían pasado dos días desde el funeral de Henry, pero este estaba llorando, el clásico llanto de un bebe que se despertaba por hambre, sonó mi timbre y con bebe en brazos abrí la puerta.

-Regina*sorprendida*

se lanzo a mis brazos con llanto.

-lo siento, no lo vi*acariciando la cabeza de Henry*

-descuida*riendo*

Henry se calmo un poco y lo mesi levemente, deje a Regina en la sala, yéndome al cuarto de mi hijo, donde lo puse, rápidamente se durmió.

-buenas noches chico*sonriendo*

Salí de ahí y me dirigí en pijama con Regina.

-¿qué sucedió?*mirándola*

-quería decirte que…

-lo de Cyrus y tu me tiene sin cuidado*sonriéndole*

-terminamos, yo vine porque no puedo estar sin verte*triste*

-no entiendo*confundida*

-Emma estaba confundida cuando lo conocí, quiero mas de ti, pero no se si podías dármelo*seria*

-entonces anduviste con el para darme celos*rascándome la cabeza*

-si, no, no se*parándose*

-Regina cálmate, date un baño, toma una pijama mía o lo que gustes, te hare algo ligero y te vas a dormir*sonriendo*

-¿qué?*confundida*

-esta claro que tienes una revolución de sentimientos, primero aclárate, después analízate y veras que te conviene mas*parándome*

Le indique donde estaba el cuarto, mientras la vi subir, suspire, quería hacer las cosas bien, para que esto no fuera pasajero, si no para siempre, pero ella estaba confundida y lo entendía, no estaba segura de lo que sentía por ella, así que por eso le dio espacio, fue a la comedor y le prepare un sándwich de jamón con una ligera ensalada rusa.

Lo puse todo en la mesa y me senté, se llevo su tiempo en el baño, mientras que yo respondía mis mensajes a toda velocidad, cuando la veo bajar, llevaba un bóxer tipo short, con una playera ancha, descalza.

-¿mejor?*sonriéndole*

-si, gracias*feliz*

-bien, ahora come*indicándole*

Ella se sentó y empezó a comer, ante mi atenta mirada, al acabarse todo, le recogí los platos y los lave.

-bien dormirás en mi cuarto*sonriendo*

-¿y tu?*mirándome*

-en el cuarto de Henry*sonriendo*

Subió de nuevo y yo me acosté dentro de la cuna de mi hijo, cerré los ojos y dormí plácidamente, a la mañana siguiente me desperté con el aroma de manzanas cerca de mi, sonreí al ver un rostro relajado mirándonos profundamente.

-buenos días reina*riendo*

-¿eh?*sonrojándose*

La mire y sus ojos mostraban temor, borre mi sonrisa y negué con la cabeza.

-nada, olvídalo*sonriendo*

Me miro con curiosidad y con el bebe en brazos me levante, el bebe estaba feliz de verme despierta, sonreí y lo puse en el cambiador, comencé a cambiarle el pañal y a ponerlo cómodo, Regina aun no quitaba su mirada de mi.

-¿cuándo te regresas?*sonriendo*

-en una semana*cargando a mi Henry*

-oh*mirándome*

Camine con el bebe en los brazos y lo deje en una manta en el suelo, mientras yo iba por la mamila, Regina se sentó a su lado, le acariciaba la barriguita, me senté con el bebe y le di de comer, Regina miraba atentamente.

-¿haces eso todo los días?*sorprendida*

-claro, come mucho este chico*riendo*

Le saque el aire y lo deje con su juguete preferido, nuevamente me pare y comencé a hacer el desayuno para ambas, al parecer la tormenta era fuerte, pues comenzó a llover y a tronar, suspire.

-llama a casa y di que te quedas conmigo*cocinando*

-no es necesario, le marcare a Cyrus y le diré que me quedare con el*sacando su celular*

-bien*sirviendo el desayuno*

Regina me miro fijamente por unos segundos y después marco, subiendo al cuarto para hablar con el, suspire y comencé a comer, mientras miraba mi ipad, fruncí el ceño, la maestra nos dio unos casos para verificar si son o no culpables, cada prueba apuntaba a ella, mientras lavaba mi plato, seguía analizando el caso, al ver que relación tenían el oficial con la culpable marque el numero ya conocido por mi.

-todo parece indicar que es culpable, pero me llamo la atención algo*mirando a Regina bajar*

Le indique que se sentara y comiera, mientras yo seguía en el celular y con el archivo en mis manos.

-el oficial que la arresto fue su ex novio, quien mas conoce una escena del crimen*seria*

Comenzó a comer mientras yo terminaba la llamada y comenzaba a jugar con Henry, quien soltaba pequeñas sonrisas, al poco rato llega Cyrus y se van.

Me quedo en casa con Henry, antes me preocupaba Regina, pero ahora mi única preocupación es el futuro de Henry y sus necesidades, Regina esta en la etapa que no sabe que quiere y no la culpo, yo ya me canse de jugar un juego que no puedo ganar y si ella quiere una amiga ahí estaré.

Lamentablemente acerté en mi teoría y me requerían en el campus, al día siguiente ya iba rumbo a Stanford, deje a Henry con la niñera, mientras yo manejaba rumbo a la universidad, tenia una familia, un hijo que cuidar, no iba a esperar a Regina por siempre, lo supe desde que me beso, un beso lleno de dudas y temor.

REGINA

Me fui con Cyrus, pero aun me sentía confundida, quería o no a Emma en mi vida, Cyrus era amable y todo, lamentablemente se le poncho una llanta al auto y nos quedamos varados a mitad del puente de los troll, la lluvia era fuerte y la corriente subía cada vez mas, Cyrus me abrazo y beso con ternura.

Al día siguiente regrese a la casa de Emma al medio día, quería devolverle la piyama que me presto, pero toque mas veces y nadie abría, hasta que la vecina dijo que se había regresado a la universidad.

Regrese a casa y mi madre estaba seria, al parecer congenio muy bien con Mary Margaret, la mama de Emma, me senté cerca.

-Regina ¿cierto?*mirándome*

-si*mirando a la mama de Emma*

-¿qué tienes?*sonriendo*

-nada*seria*

-si eso fuera verdad, tu mirada no estaría en la mesa desde hace rato*riendo*

Me sonroje.

-solo me siento confundida es todo*suspirando*

-mira Regina, Emma no es como tu, ella es mas madura, sabe lo que quiere y ella no quiere a una niña asustada de lo que siente o cree sentir por ella, lo que ella quiere es un mujer, fuerte, decidida y sobre todo una buena madre para Henry*seria*

-yo…

-tu, tienes miedo, de sentir amor hacia una mujer como lo es Emma, tienes miedo al que dirán de mi, crees amarla, pero lo único que sientes es una admiración por ella, nada mas*dándole un sorbo al te*

-¿solo la admiro?*sorprendida*

-así es, a tu edad, no habías conocido a alguien tan maduro como ella, tan fuerte y tan segura de sus actos*sonriendo*

Por primera vez sentí alivio en todo mi ser, pero la espina de la molestia surgió en mi.

-pero si soy una mujer*sentándome*

-lo eres, pero no eres lo que Emma busca*riendo*

-¿y que es lo que busca Emma?*molesta*

-ya te lo dije, una verdadera mujer, no una niña que se cree mujer*parándose*

Mi madre se despidió de ella y yo estaba enfurecida, Emma sabia que tenia un perfil social y comencé a revisarlo, cada foto era de muchas mujeres universitarias y llegue a una, la madre de Henry, ambas tenían una sonrisa en el rostro, una bella sonrisa, lo que yo hacia con robin, no era lo que Emma hacia, con robin y Cyrus eran bares o billares, una que otra beneficencia o baile, lo que Emma hacia era cenas, paseos, idas al cine, bailes, cenas en casa, cosas de una familia de verdad, tanta era la diferencia, a eso le temía, a ser tan joven y tener una familia tan pronto, a desperdiciar mi juventud, llore amargamente.

Tenia miedo a no tener tiempo para divertirme, por eso Emma marco distancia, ella es otro mundo una realidad diferente a la mía, con llanto me quede dormida.

Cora

Mi pobre hija, finalmente entendió lo que Emma tantas veces le grito en silencio, suspire y contuve el llanto.

"Henry pasaran años antes de que vea aun nieto, ojala Regina entienda que lo bueno lo tiene enfrente"

M.M

Había cumplido lo que Zelena me pidió y vi que tenia razón, esa niña estaba llena de dudas, las cuales aclare, con esto cerramos con broche de oro en el pueblo, los Swan se irían para siempre de sb, me dolía tanto hacerle esto a una niña, pero lo hice por el bien de mi hija y nieto, con silencio seguí la caravana de camiones de mudanza.

-ADIOS STORYBROOKE*gritando al viento*

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-….-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

RELACION

Emma y su hijo, se habían instalado en su nueva casa en Neverland, Florida, aun lado de Wonderland, había terminado como la primera en su clase, Henry ya tenia 4 años.

Regina aun estaba estudiando para graduarse en Boston, siempre mantenía el contacto con Emma por celular, sonreía cada vez que ella le pedia una foto de Emma y el pequeño Henry, Regina sonreía al verlos, su corazón estaba listo para ser parte de esa pequeña familia.


End file.
